Dwell in the Palace
by Amai Sora
Summary: Sakura adalah tim dokter kerajaan sementara Naruto adalah salah satu prajurit Anbu, mereka bertemu pada situasi yang sudah dapat terbaca oleh Sakura sebelumnya. Naruto sudah bisa membaca gerak-gerik wanita itu dan Sakura tidak sedikit pun menyembunyikan perasaannya. Namun hidup itu tidaklah semulus apa yang mereka pikirkan saat sebuah kasus mengujinya. Birthday fic for N.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : rate T semi M. OOC, typo(s) RUSH.  
**

 **This fanfic dedicated to N's Birthday..**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dwell in the Palace by me**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Sakura POV**

* * *

Kali ini tanganku sudah bergetar seribu kali lipat dari sebelumnya, napasku memburu dan rasanya aku ingin muntah. Bau darah sudah menusuk-nusuk ulu hati bagian terdalam diriku. Walaupun aku mulai terbiasa dengan semua ini, aku tetaplah manusia yang memiliki perasaan. Aku ingin menangis rasanya. Di dalam tandu ini, hanya ada aku dan tiga perawat berani yang menemaniku mengatasi kekacauan malam ini. Di tandu sebelah utara, dr. Tsunade dan tiga perawat lain pasti sama frustrasinya denganku. Tapi tetap saja, kurasa dia tidak akan mengeluh seperti aku.

Ini sudah lewat tengah malam dan rasa kantuk sudah tidak kupikirkan lagi. Hiruk-pikuk yang berada di sekitarku, membuatku tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Keringat mengucur dari sela-sela poni panjangku.

Aku mengoyak baju prajurit ini. Dia terus-terusan mengerang di atas tempat tidurnya. Aku tahu dia kesakitan tapi aku harap dia bersabar dan tidak mengganggu konsentrasiku. "Sial!" Aku mengumpat karena melihat sayatan pada pahanya cukup dalam. Beberapa perawat mengernyit mendengarku. Jika aku menjahitnya sekarang, itu juga tidak akan banyak membantu.

Tidak ada cara lain selain; _live-saving amputation_.

"Aku mohon maaf, kakimu harus kuamputasi." Prajurit itu hanya kembali mengerang. Aku tidak tahu arti erangannnya itu setuju atau tidak, yang pasti aku hanya berusaha menyelamatkan nyawanya. Dan kakinya benar-benar sudah terinfeksi. Aku mencoba membutakan mataku dan menebalkan perasaan naluri perempuanku untuk memutuskan semua itu.

Salah seorang perawat mencoba membiusnya. Prajurit pria itu sepertinya tidak setuju dan dia mencoba berontak. Aku langsung menyambar spons yang berada di tangan perawat itu lalu menarik kepala si prajurit dan dia kembali meronta. Dua perawat lain memegangi tangan dan kakinya agar dia tidak dapat menyerangku. Sekali lagi aku meyakinkan diri: ini untuk keselamatannya.

Dalam dua puluh detik dia pingsan dan aku segera mengambil alat potong. Ya, Tuhan. Semoga pengabdianku ini pada kerajaan tidak pernah sia-sia.

.

.

.

Aku sempat tertidur beberapa menit setelah aku mengamputasi kaki salah satu pria bertubuh besar—Anbu kerajaan Konoha. Dia masih tak sadarkan diri dan aku harap saat dia terbangun dia tidak mengutukku. Badanku sudah begitu lemas tapi aku tetap segera bangun, kulihat matahari sudah mulai meninggi rupanya.

Saat aku kembali ke ruang operasi, ternyata masih ada saja korban yang berdatangan. Beberapa dari mereka tidak separah dari korban sebelumnya. Berarti aku tidak perlu turun tangan untuk ikut campur memotong bagian tubuh mereka. Menggelikan.

"Oh, Tuhan syukurlah aku menemukanmu di sini." Aku berbalik dan mendapati Konan sembari terengah-engah. "Sakura-san, kami memerlukanmu di tandu selatan sekarang!"

Aku langsung mengambil jubahku sebelum berlari menuju ke tempat yang disebutnya tadi. Beberapa prajurit Anbu berada di dalam tandu. Sepertinya luka-luka mereka sebagian sudah ditangani, terkecuali pria yang berbaring di atas tempat tidur itu. Aku langsung mendekat ke arahnya. Kakiku seperti susah untuk diseret ketika aku mengetahui warna rambut prajurit itu, pirang. Napasku langsung memburu dan detak jantungku langsung terpompa. Aku menjadi gugup.

Ketika aku sudah berhasil berdiri di hadapannya, Mataku langsung menyorot tiap inci tubuhnya untuk mencari luka-luka. Aku melihat bekas darah yang mengering pada bagian dadanya dan juga pada bagian pahanya.

"Pahanya terkena tembakkan panah tapi kami berhasil mencabutnya dalam perjalanan," jelas salah satu prajurit di belakangku. Aku jelas tidak mengenal dia sedikitpun karena mereka semua menutupi muka dengan topeng aneh. Aku tidak habis pikir kenapa raja menyetujui mereka memakai itu.

"Bagaimana dengan bagian dadanya?" tanyaku memastikan.

"Oh, hanya percikan darah."

"Aku mengerti." Aku langsung menoleh ke arah Konan, perawat setiaku. "Tolong buat lagi campuran biji zaitun dan bunga kecubung dalam tiga puluh detik, dan bawakan aku air hangat."

"Baik." Dia segera melakukan apa yang aku minta dengan secepatnya. Aku langsung membersihkan tanganku, mengambil kain lap dan membersihkan bagian lukanya. Pria itu mengerang lagi berusaha menarik kakinya tapi aku memegangnya dengan kuat. Setelah aku selesai membersihkannya, aku segera membalut pahanya dengan kain bersih. Kurasa bagian badannya yang lain tidak masalah. Tapi aku penasaran pada bagian wajahnya. Mungkin saja ada memar di sana.

Pria itu langsung menghentikan tanganku ketika aku akan membuka topengnya. Dia sensitif sekali. "Aku seorang dokter. Kau tak berhak menghalangiku walau aku harus memotong kepalamu."

Akhirnya dia melepaskan tanganku. "Wajahku baik-baik saja. Kau tidak perlu memeriksanya."

Menarik sekali. Aku selalu berhasil merobek pakaian anbu dalam sekali tarikkan walau dia memberontak. Kalau hanya melepas topengnya aku tak bisa, mungkin aku harus kembali ke bangku kedokteran keranjaan sekarang juga. "Aku yakin wajahmu ada bekas luka bakar yang besar." Aku hanya menggodanya.

Kemudian, seperti tidak terima dia kembali menyela. "Hei, sepertinya baru kali ini kau menanganiku. Tampaknya kau belum mengenal aku."

Ya, aku memang baru setahun bergabung di dokter kerajaan Konoha dan ini pertama kalinya aku menghadapi korban-korban perang yang berjatuhan. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Jika kau tidak mau membuka topeng aku tidak akan memaksa." Aku membuat gerak untuk berbalik tapi dia malah menghentikanku. Oh Tuhan, sekarang adrenalinkulah yang terpacu.

Perlahan tapi pasti dia membuka topengnya. Hal yang pertama kali aku lihat adalah mata birunya yang menyala. Sudah kuduga, dialah orangnya! Aku senang dia masih hidup sekarang. Aku senang aku tidak memotong pahanya detik ini, dan aku senang pada kenyataannya aku berhadapan dengannya.

Dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto, Anbu tingkat atas yang menjadi alasanku bergabung di kerajaan ini.

"Aku benar, kan? Tidak ada luka di wajahku?"

Aku mengangguk lemah. Benar, tidak ada lecet sedikitpun di wajahnya dan aku benar-benar senang.

Dia memasang kembali topengnya sebelum kembali mengeluh. "Ugh, sebenarnya tangan kiriku terkilir, bisakah kau memerbannya saja?"

"Oh, tentu saja." Suaraku mendadak menjadi lembut dan aku merutuki ketidakprofesionalanku barusan. Aku tidak boleh bersikap lembek pada pasienku. Wibawaku akan luntur.

"Hei, kudengar kau dokter yang ditakuti para prajurit," ujarnya ketika aku mulai membungkus lengannya dengan perban. Aku mengernyit.

"Aku tidak tahu bahwa Anbu suka bergosip," sindirku dengan nada sinis yang kubuat-buat.

"Yeah, kami memang suka bergosip. Menggosipkan wanita tentu termasuk dalam daftar hal-hal yang dilakukan pria, kan?"

"Aku harap kalian tidak membicarakan tentang kejelekanku."

"Cara pria menggosipkan wanita tentu saja tidak seperti wanita yang bergosip."

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku untuk menahan senyum. Ini pertama kali aku mengobrol dengannya. Aku tidak menyangka akan semenyenangkan ini. Aku terus menjawab semua perkataannya.

"Dan namamu Sakura, kan?"

Aku tak percaya dia tahu dan mengingat namaku. Gerakan tanganku terhenti. Aku senang dia tahu namaku. Aku ingin mencium semua orang yang berada di sini saking senangnya. Aku mengidolakan pria ini sudah sejak lama sebelum aku bergabung ke sini dengan mati-matian dan penuh perjuangan agar dia bisa mengakui keberadaanku. Yeah, seperti ini.

"Yamanaka Sakura, kan?"

Oh, ternyata dia tidak benar-benar mengingat namaku. "Yamanaka adalah seniorku, astaga." Aku sedikit kecewa jadinya. "Margaku Haruno. Kau tahu?"

"Astaga, maafkan aku, Sakura." Cara dia menyebutkan namaku, membuatku langsung memaafkannya.

Aku selesai mengikat perbannya. Tapi aku tidak ingin segera pergi dari sini, karena sekarang hanya ada aku dan Naruto saja di dalam tandu ini, aku ingin memanfaatkan situasi ini. Yeah, detik ini aku baru bisa merasakan keajaiban Tuhan. "Ka-kau ingin bubur?" Aku benar-benar melunturkan wibawa kedokteranku. Mengurus makan para pasien adalah tugas perawat, seharusnya.

"Apa hari ini ada bubur kentang?"

"Um, hari ini hanya ada bubur kedelai sayangnya."

"Ugh, sial. Padahal aku sudah membayangkan bubur kentang sebelum kembali ke Konoha."

Aku kembali menggigit bibir bawahku. Rasa bosanku sudah menjadi menakjubkan. "Kau ingin aku mengambilkannya untukmu?"

"Dan apa kau bisa membawakan sebotol anggur juga?" Ucapnya sugestif.

"Kurasa tidak. Mungkin jika semua prajurit sudah cukup sehat untuk duduk di meja makan, mungkin Hokage akan merayakan kemenangan kalian dan mengeluarkan persedian anggurnya." Aku hanya menghiburnya. Kelihatannya di butuh sekali dengan anggur. Dan mungkin aku juga butuh itu sekarang.

"Ya, ya, ya. Aku mengerti."

Aku keluar dari tandu dan mengambilkan beberapa mangkuk bubur untuk kubawa ke Naruto. Oh, aku tidak mungkin hanya membawakan pada Naruto saja. Aku juga membawakan untuk yang lainnya agar mereka tidak mencurigai sikap anehku. Saat aku kembali ke tandunya, ternyata Naruto sudah tertidur.

Sore harinya ketika para koki dapur akan mulai memasak makan malam, aku menawarkan mereka untuk membuat bubur kentang dan roti gandum. Aku mengatakan padanya bahwa menu makanan itu yang dibutuhkan oleh para korban perang. Sebenarnya nutrisi kentang tidak akan mengembalikan kesehatan mereka. Tapi aku ingin mengabulkan keinginan Naruto. Aku ingin dia senang ketika mendapat kentang malam ini. Dan aku benar-benar membuatnya melahap tiga mangkuk bubur itu dengan rakus.

Dia sudah sanggup berjalan ke ruang makan malam ini. Aku bersyukur biji zaitun dan bunga kecubung dapat sedikit menghilangkan rasa sakit di pahanya. Dia makan dengan lahap dan beberapa menit mengabaikanku. Aku mengamatinya. Beberapa dokter dan perawat juga makan di dalam ruangan ini.

Dia mendesah. "Aku kenyang."

Aku melirik mangkuk ke lima jutanya yang sudah kosong. Makannya memang banyak. "Kau ingin istirahat?" Oh astaga. Hari ini aku sudah memperlakukannya sebagai pasien pribadiku. Aku harap perawat lain tidak menyadarinya karena mereka akan menggodaku.

"Selesaikanlah dulu mangkukmu. Aku akan menunggu." Dia menyeringai bengkok. Aku jadi malu.

Aku kembali makan dalam diam dan Naruto memperhatikanku. Aku tidak bisa makan jika diawasi seperti ini. "Kau tidak harus menungguku. Kau bisa kembali ke ruang istirahat sekarang."

Dia menumpukan sikunya di meja. "Aku sudah istirahat seharian. Apa kau ingin mendengar cerita perang kami?"

"Boleh."

"Aku tidak menyangka, perang kali ini akan semudah ini." Sombong sekali. "Mereka bahkan tidak menyiapkan tembakan udara atau bazoka yang besar. Dan kuharap mereka tidak lagi menyelundup ke desa ini untuk mencuri hasil panen."

"Karena mereka tidak siap diserang makanya mereka tidak punya persiapan. Tapi hal yang harus kau ketahui adalah; banyak pasukan Anbu yang terpaksa kuamputasi karena sayatan pedang mereka dapat membusukkan sel-sel di sekitar daging."

Matanya melebar, mungkin dia baru tahu informasi ini. "Kau mengamputasi mereka?" tanyanya tak percaya. "Padahal rata-rata badan Anbu besar tapi kau bisa melakukannya?"

Ya, aku tahu badanku tidak terlalu tinggi dan aku termasuk wanita langsing. "Kau berkata seolah aku punya kekuatan monster."

"Aku tidak berkata seperti itu. Kau luar biasa, Sakura!"

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya. Aku merasa mendapat penghargaan tertinggi melihat dia mengatakan pujiannya dengan wajah kekaguman.

Malam sudah semakin larut dan aku harus menuju ke lantai bawah untuk mengambil beberapa selimut. Sebuah lilin menemani perjalananku menyusuri tangga. Saat aku sudah mencapai ruang bawah tangga, aku melihat siluet baru saja menutup pintu ruangan penyimpanan anggur. Aku langsung waspada. Siapa tahu ada penyusup dari desa lain yang akan kembali mencuri.

Dengan berjalan pelan, aku mendekati pintu penyimpanan anggur. Kulihat, kunci gemboknnya tidak rusak. Apa dia punya ilmu untuk melakukan itu?

Aku meletakkan lilinku di atas batu dan mengeluarkan sebuah kunai dari kantung belakangku untuk berjaga-jaga. Penutup kepala jubah yang kupakai ini sudah kutudungkan pada kepalaku. Siapa tahu jika aku berhasil menyerangnya, dia tak akan mengingat wajahku. Aku masuk ke dalam dengan antisipasi. Setidaknya aku masih bisa melumpuhkan kakinya dengan kunai itu sudah cukup. Tapi, saat aku baru beberapa langkah masuk, seseorang membekap mulutku dari belakang. Oh. Sial. Dia bersembunyi di belakang pintu ternyata. Aku mengangkat tangan untuk menusuk tangannya dengan kunai. Namun sebelum aku dapat melakukannya, dia sudah lebih dulu menjatuhkannya dan mengunci kedua tanganku.

"Sakura, ini aku, tenanglah." Dia memberiku waktu lima detik untuk menyadarinya sebelum dia melepasku.

Aku terengah-engah karena panik dan aku baru sadar bahwa dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto. "Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" Aku berbalik melihatnya.

"Ssssttt... Aku hanya butuh satu botol. Kau ingin minum bersamaku?"

"Kurasa tidak. Aku akan melaporkanmu sekarang." Sebenarnya aku tidak berniat benar-benar akan melakukan ini.

Naruto langsung memegangi tanganku. "Aku mendapatkan kunci ini langsung dari penjaga. Dia mengizinkanku." Dia langsung mengadakan pembelaan diri.

"Tapi Hokage tidak akan mungkin mengizinkanmu!"

"Sakura, aku mohon." Apa aku pernah bilang aku sangat suka dia menyebut namaku? "Sakura..." Dia memelas dengan matanya sekarang. Walau dalam keadaan gelap aku masih bisa melihatnya.

Kemudian aku hanya bisa mendesah. "Baiklah." Aku rasa dia sudah mencuri ketegasanku. "Tapi aku harus mengawasimu."

Dia bernapas lega. "Aku senang kau akan menemaniku minum."

Oh, aku memang ingin menemaninya. Kemudian kami duduk di salah satu kursi dalam ruangan ini dan dia mulai membuka tutup botol. Aku mengawasinya ketika dia meneguk anggur itu dengan semangat. "Kau harus mencobanya, Sakura." Dia menawarkan botol anggurnya kepadaku. Aku pura-pura jijik dan belum bisa merespon. "Ayolah. Kau akan ketagihan."

Akhirnya aku mengambil alih botol tersebut lalu mencium bau minuman itu sesaat. Ini sangat menyengat. Aku langsung meneguk satu kali dan merasakan sesuatu yang membakar tenggorokkanku. Aku rasa tidak buruk.

"Bagaimana?"

Aku kembali menyerahkan botolnya. "Sangat buruk."

Dia terkekeh lalu kembali meneguk sisa dalam botol. Kurasa dia mulai sedikit mabuk karena pengaruh anggur itu. "Apa kau suka bekerja sebagai dokter?"

"Ya, aku sangat menyukainya. Aku bisa memberikan bantuan untuk nyawa orang." Kami mulai mengobrol lagi. Aku harap kami tidak ditangkap basah di sini.

"Itu adalah pekerjaan yang sangat sulit," komentarnya.

"Kau benar." Kurasa aku sudah melupakan sesuatu. Tapi aku belum ingat apa itu. Apa tujuan awalku menuruni tangga tadi?

"Apa dokter selalu memakai ini?" Dia menarik-narik material jubahku dan membuka penutup kepalaku dengan sekali tarikkan.

"Ya, kami selalu memakainya."

"Menurutku ini berlebihan. Apa kalian tidak merasa risih jika bekerja menggunakannya?"

"Kurasa ini keren," candaku. Dan dia semakin mendekatkan diri. Aku langsung gugup.

"Aku setuju. Kau sangat keren menggunakannya," kali ini dia berbisik tepat di telingaku. Membuatku merinding.

Naruto menaruh botol anggurnya yang sudah kosong. "Apa kau pernah berciuman?"

Aku yakin wajahku sudah memerah dengan bodohnya walau aku menyadari dia melantur karena minuman sialan itu. Jantungku mendadak berdetak tidak karuan. Jika saja ini situasi normal, aku akan menendang selangkangannya. "Be-belum." Oh, Tuhan. Aku memang belum pernah berciuman. Tapi, aku tidak menyangka Anbu favoritku menanyakan ini kepadaku. Aku rela jika dia mencuri ciuman pertamaku, aku tidak akan ragu.

"Bagus." Dia menekankan bibirnya ke bibirku seolah dia tahu keinginanku. Bau anggur yang menyengat tadi sudah mengontaminasi penciumanku. Tanganku meremas sisi bangku dengan kuat untuk menahan debaran di dadaku. Naruto menarik bibirnya sesaat lalu mengecup bibirku lagi. Sementara bibirku hanya bisa bergerak kaku. Tangannya menuntun tanganku untuk memeluk lehernya, sementara aku hanya bisa berpasrah.

Ciumannya pindah ke rahangku, lalu menjalar kembali ke atas pipi dan hidung. Dia menjilati bibirku dengan penuh gairah dan aku rasanya ingin menangkap lidahnya.

Saat aku membuka celah dalam bibirku, dia langsung memasukkan lidahnya. Jika pikiranku normal saat ini, aku pasti akan merasa ini menjijikkan. Namun pada kenyataannya tidak. Ini memabukkanku.

Dalam beberapa menit dia sudah mengajariku caranya berciuman. Aku sudah berani membalas kecupannya dan dia tampak menyeringai. Brengsek.

Dia semakin menarikku mendekat ke arahnya dan dia melepaskan kaitan jubah kedokteranku. Dia menyusuri bahuku dengan bibirnya membuat kepalaku rasanya ingin terjatuh ke belakang. Aku meremas rambutnya seperti ungkapan yang menyatakan bahwa aku menyukai cara dia menyentuhku, menyukai cara dia menciumiku. Dan napasku menjadi pendek-pendek. Dia pun begitu. Seperti terengah-engah.

Ya, aku tahu ini gila. Kami baru saling mengenal dalam lima belas jam dan kami sekarang sudah berciuman. Dan aku masih sangat waras kalau-kalau dia akan meniduriku malam ini.

Dia kembali mengangkat wajahnya lalu mengecup bibirku dengan lapar. Kali ini aku sudah lebih mahir dari sebelumnya. Aku dapat membalas melumat bibirnya membuatnya mengerang seksi. Oh, aku rasa aku bisa mengerang juga, melakukannya tidaklah susah. Aku memang begitu polos.

Tapi, aku benar-benar menyukainya.

.

.

.

Pagi berikutnya aku tidak pernah sesemangat ini saat bangun. Semalam aku menghabiskan waktu untuk berciuman dengannya dan melupakan lima pasien yang membutuhkan selimut. Jadi pertanyaannya; apa aku peduli? Tentu saja tidak. Um, maksudku iya.

Aku datang kembali ke ruang rawat dengan dalih untuk mengecek pasien. Aku kecewa saat tidak menemukan Naruto di tempat tidurnya, padahal ini masih terlalu pagi. Tidak mungkin dia kembali menyusup ke ruang bawah tanah untuk mencuri anggur sebotol lagi.

Aku punya hari libur mingguan untuk kembali ke rumah. Dan karena pekerjaanku tidak lagi banyak, mungkin aku akan mengambil hari liburku itu sekarang. Sudah hampir tiga minggu aku tidak mengunjungi orangtuaku. Ibuku pasti merindukanku karena aku juga merindukannya. Aku keluar lewat belakang istana, aku melewati hutan untuk bisa keluar dari lingkungan istana ini. Tapi saat aku sudah dipertengahan hutan, aku melihat Naruto berdiri di lapangan panah. Dia sedang berkutat dengan panahnya dan ditemani oleh lima boneka jerami yang sudah tertusuk anak panah. Ternyata dia sedang berada di sini. Aku langsung menghampirinya.

"Baru kemarin kau dirawat tapi hari ini kau sudah berlatih lagi."

Naruto melirik sebentar ke arahku tanpa menurunkan panahnya. Dia membidik lagi dan anak panahnya mengenai bagian dada boneka. Menakjubkan. Tidak salah aku memfavoritkannya. Aku harus menahan diri untuk tidak memberinya satu ciuman.

"Aku merasa terhina karena panah mengenai kakiku." Kali ini dia menghadapku. Wajahnya dipenuhi oleh keringat. "Jadi, kau mau ke luar hutan?"

"Aku berencana untuk pulang sebentar menemui ibuku. Tapi aku malah melihatmu di sini." Sepertinya aku berpikir untuk menunda kepulanganku.

"Tidak baik jika kau pulang sendiri."

"Aku sudah terbiasa. Lagipula aku punya kunai di saku belakangku."

Dia tampak menerawang. "Kunai tidak akan melindungimu seratus persen. Kau bisa memanah?"

Aku hanya menggeleng.

"Kau mau kuajarkan cara memanah?"

Tentu saja aku mengangguk dengan semangat. Dia langsung memberiku panahnya dan menuntunku memasangkan anak panah. Aku agak gugup saat memegang senjata ini. Dia memberiku instruksi bahwa punggungku harus tegap, setidaknya jangan bengkok agar pandanganku lurus. Daguku jangan kebawah ataupun ke atas. Tapi, mungkin aku masih baru jadi dia tidak merasa puas dengan instruksinya. Dia akhirnya memegangi tanganku dari belakang. Membantuku membidik dengan sempurna. Dagunya berada di salah satu bahuku dan aku berusaha untuk tetap berdiri dan jangan sampai mencair. Oh, Tuhan, aku akan benar-benar meleleh sebentar lagi.

Dia menarik tanganku, bersiap akan melepaskan anak panah dan anak panahku tepat mengenai kepala boneka. Menakjubkan. Aku rasa aku tidak bisa melakukannya sendiri.

Naruto memberiku kesempatan membidik lagi tanpa bantuannya tapi aku tidak bisa mengarahkannya dengan benar. Bahkan caraku berdiri juga masih saja salah. Dia menertawaiku. Tapi dia berjanji akan melatihku di hari lain dan aku sudah tidak sabar lagi.

Akhirnya dia mengingatkanku bahwa aku harus menemui ibuku. Jika saja dia tidak mengingatkan, mungkin aku sudah membatalkan rencanaku. Kami berjalan melewati pohon-pohon dan ranting. Dia menawarkan diri untuk menemaniku pulang untuk memastikan agar aku selamat. Oh Tuhan, apa semua Anbu gagah seperti dia? Aku tak heran jika ada banyak wanita di luar sana menginginkan suami seorang Anbu.

"Kau bisa berkuda?" Dia bertanya saat kami keluar dari perbatasan hutan.

"Kenapa kau tidak bertanya, apa aku bisa membuat obat sakit perut. Pasti aku akan menjawab tentu saja, itu keahlianku."

Dia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Dan topeng yang dipakainya selalu menutupi senyumnya. "Bagaimana jika kita berlatih menunggangi kuda. Jadi, kau bisa memanah sembari berkuda."

"Kedengarannya sulit. Tapi aku rasa aku ingin berkuda. Jadi aku bisa jalan-jalan setiap sore."

"Ini tidak sulit." Dia menghentikan langkahnya. "Omong-omong aku hanya bisa mengantarmu sampai sini, tidak apa?"

Aku sudah dapat melihat peumahan dari atas bukit ini. Kurasa tetanggaku akan jantungan jika seorang Anbu mengantarku pulang. "Tidak apa, kau bisa kembali ke istana. Terimakasih sudah mengantarku."

"Hanya terimakasih?"

Salah satu alisku terangkat dan oh, aku melupakan sesuatu. Aku mengecup bagian pipi topengnya dengan cepat sebelum aku berubah pikiran.

"Aku bisa membuka topengku untukmu."

Aku hanya tersenyum malu, tapi ketika dia sudah membuka topengnya kami langsung berbagi ciuman di tempat ini beberapa saat.

.

.

.

Aku menghabiskan seharian waktu di rumah. Aku kira aku akan pulang, makan siang bersama ibuku lalu kembali ke istana. Tapi ternyata ada rencana lain yang tidak kuketahui. Beberapa tetangga mengunjungiku untuk minta diperiksa. Aku tidak mungkin menolak dan tidak memenuhi keinginan mereka semua. Mereka mengatakan aku seharusnya jadi dokter desa saja dan tidak mengabdi ke istana. Namun sayang sekali, aku rasa takdirku adalah menetap di istana bukan di sini. Dan kurasa tadirku akan bersama dengan seorang Anbu gagah. Err… siapa yang tahu?

Aku kembali lagi ke istana keesokan harinya. Dokter Tsunade pasti akan menceramahiku tapi aku sudah siap menerimanya. Aku tergesa-gesa memasuki hutan dengan berbekal sebuah kunai. Siapa tahu akan ada seorang penyusup yang akan membunuhku. Aku melewati lapangan panah kemarin dan tidak menemukan siapa-siapa. Jujur saja aku mengharapkan dia ada di sini. Tapi kurasa dia masih berada di ruang makan untuk sarapan sekarang.

Setelah aku keluar dari hutan, aku mengunjungi beberapa pasienku. Terutama pasien yang sudah kakinya kuamputasi. Ugh, dia pasti sudah mengutukku. Aku mengganti perban mereka dan memberikan sedikit informasi agar mereka tetap menjaga stamina. Aku tahu, setelah mereka sembuh, mereka akan pensiun dari kerajaan. Lebih baik pensiun, kan daripada berakhir dengan kematian. Aku senang dapat menyelamatkan nyawa mereka walaupun mereka tidak mau hidup dengan kekurangan salah satu bagian tubuh.

Saat aku keluar dari ruang pasien. Aku hampir bertubrukan dengan seorang Anbu.

"Sakura, aku sedang mencarimu!" Dari suaranya tentu saja itu Naruto. Aku juga akan langsung mengenalinya dari rambut pirangnya.

Dia bilang, dia mencariku? Oh Tuhan.

"Kau tidak pulang kemarin?"

Ternyata dia benar-benar mencariku. Aku mengulum senyum. "Ya, aku harus menghadapi pasien lain di sekitar rumahku." Kami berjalan bersama menyusuri lorong.

"Entahlah, Sakura. Aku merasa sangat bosan jika kau tak ada."

"Benarkah?" Aku sedikit berlebihan ketika meresponnya. Aku kelewat semangat.

"Ya, tapi aku senang kau sudah berada di hadapanku sekarang. Apa kau sudah selesai bekerja?"

"Um.. Tampaknya aku harus ke ruangan dokter dulu. Kau mau mengajariku berkuda siang ini?"

"Tentu saja. Dan aku akan menunjukkan sebuah tempat yang bagus untukmu. Aku yakin, kau belum pernah ke sana."

Oh, aku sudah tidak sabar lagi. Aku segera bergegas ke ruanganku lalu menyelesaikan sedikit laporan dan menemuinya.

Saat aku sudah sampai di ruangan, aku langsung menuju ke mejaku. Aku lihat ada sebuah buku besar bertuliskan **Daftar Anbu** di sana. Entah siapa yang meletakkannya aku tak tahu. Aku penasaran dengan isinya maka aku langsung membolak-balik halamannya. Ada begitu banyak isi biodata yang terlampir, aku langsung menyusuri bagian inisial U dan langsung mendapati kolom Uzumaki Naruto. Yah, ini dia. Tapi setelah kubaca riwayat hidupnya... tunggu dulu, bukankah hari ini adalah 10 Oktober? Jadi, hari ini dia berulang tahun? Astaga aku tidak punya kado untuknya!

.

.

Dengan senyum yang merekah aku berjalan tergesa ke arah barat istana. Aku sudah dapat melihat Naruto dari kejauhan bersama seekor kuda cokelatnya. Dia seperti sedang berkonfrontasi dengan si coklat. Dan kelihatannya mereka lebih akrab daripada aku dan Naruto. Saat Naruto sudah menyadari keberadaanku, dia menyengir lebar. Aku tak menyangka dia sudah berumur dua puluh sembilan tahun detik ini. Aku masih bingung untuk memberi kado apa padanya.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama," ujarku setelah berada di hadapannya, kemudian aku menoleh ke arah si gagah cokelat. "Aku penasaran kau memberi nama apa pada kuda ini." Kalimatku tidak mengarah pada sebuah pertanyaan.

Naruto mengelus pipi kuda itu. Diperlakukan seperti itu tampaknya si cokelat senang sekali. "Aku tidak akan memberitahunya denganmu."

"Bagaimana aku bisa menungganginya kalau kami saja belum saling kenal?"

"Dia akan bersikap baik dengan orang-orang terdekatku." Naruto menaikan sebelah bahunya. "Apa kau siap kita berangkat sekarang?"

"As ready as i will ever be!"

"Ngomong-ngomong kita akan pulang larut, kuharap tidak ada satupun pasien yang mencarimu."

"Kedengarannya kita akan melanggar sesuatu." Karena ini hari ulangtahunnya kurasa tidak masalah.

"Kuharap kau tidak akan pernah menyesal." Naruto menarik tanganku lalu membimbingku naik ke atas si cokelat. Naruto benar, dia kuda baik hati yang ramah. Setelah aku sudah menempatkan diri dengan nyaman, berikutnya Naruto yang duduk di belakangku. Ugh, dadanya menyentuh punggungku.

Si cokelat gagah mulai berjalan masuk ke hutan bagian Barat. Langkah kakinya statis dan tidak membuatku was-was. Kami melewati anak sungai dan jalan setapak yang tidak pernah kulalui. Menyusuri jalan ini, membuatku menyadari bahwa desa Konoha cukup besar untuk dijelajahi.

Di sepanjang jalan Naruto terus-terusan mengoceh bahwa mereka akan mulai melatih calon-calon Anbu berikutnya dalam waktu dekat. Meskipun perang kemarin bukan termasuk dalam perang dunia, tapi mereka masih juga banyak kehilangan pasukan. Dia bilang, dia begitu malas mendidik calon-calon itu dari nol, sebab dia tidak memiliki potensi sebagai guru. Aku tidak percaya dengan ucapannya. Aku pikir dia bisa membagi ilmunya kepada orang lain. Contohnya saja saat dia berniat akan mengajariku memanah sembari berkuda. Aku yakin dia akan berhasil melatihku.

"Seharusnya aku bawa makanan tadi," sesalku.

"Tenang saja, ada banyak pohon buah-buahan di sana."

Saat kami melewati rumput-rumput yang tinggi, kurasakan Naruto melepas topeng Anbunya. "Apa tidak masalah kau melepas itu?" Aku langsung berkomentar.

Dia belum segera menjawabku. Sepertinya dia sedang menyimpan benda berharganya di suatu tempat. "Kurasa jika setiap kita bertemu aku selalu menutup wajahku, kau pasti hanya akan mengingat wajah topeng itu."

Dia benar dan aku tersenyum. Hembusan napasnya menerpa bahuku. Aku akan meresapi tiap momen saat bersama dengannya.

Ada sebuah air terjun tinggi dan sungai berukuran sedang yang berada di hadapan kami. Kami berhenti di sana lalu Naruto turun dari kuda duluan. Saat aku menjulurkan tanganku, untuk meminta bantuannya, dia malah mengabaikanku. "Hei, aku juga ingin turun!" Tanganku langsung mencengkram tali kuda dengan erat. Kuharap si cokelat tidak akan mengamuk.

"Sekarang saatnya kau berkeliling sendiri dengan Naruko!" Dia menepuk-nepuk Naruko.

Apa? Menggelikan sekali. Aku langsung tertawa histeris. Ya, Tuhan. Aku rasa Naruko adalah nama terkonyol di dunia hewan.

Naruto mengerutkan hidungnya. Tampaknya dia menyesal telah mengatakan itu. "Hei, dia suka nama yang aku berikan."

Aku masih memegangi perutku. "Ya, ya, maaf. Kurasa dia benar-benar suka nama itu. Benarkan, Naruko?"

"Kau harus membawanya makan rumput di sekitar sini, aku mau tidur." Kemudian Naruto berbalik dan membuatku kebingungan.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa!" Dia tetap tidak mau berbalik.

"Kita sudah berjalan beberapa jam. Kurasa kau sudah bisa memegang kendalinya, Sakura. Jangan bangunkan aku setelah Naruko kenyang." Dia berhenti di bawah pohon yang terdekat dengan sungai lalu duduk di sana. Tampaknya ada seseorang yang merajuk di sini.

Kurasa aku hanya harus menggerak-gerakkan tali pengikat ini lalu menuntunnya. Aku masih belum percaya diri. Baiklah, akan kubuat Naruto terkesan dengan bakat dalam diriku. "Ayo, Naruko kau harus makan."

Awalnya si gagah Naruko tidak mau bergerak. Tapi saat aku menghentak-hentakkan kakiku pada sisi badannya, akhirnya dia mau menurutiku. Kami berjalan tidak jauh dari air terjun tadi. Saat Naruko mulai makan rumput, diam-diam aku turun. Walau dia kuda penurut, hatiku masih was-was takut mendadak Naruko menggila.

Setengah jam kemudian kami kembali dengan selamat. Aku bersyukur dalam hati bahwa tidak ada cidera di antara kami. Aku menuntun Naruko kembali. Aku tidak bisa naik ke punggungnya karena aku belum bisa melakukannya sendiri. Naruto masih tidur di tempat tadi dengan beralaskan kedua tangannya. Sebelum aku menghampirinya, aku mengikat tali Naruko ke sebuah pohon yang tidak jauh dari pohon Naruto.

Naruto tidur dalam damai. Gerakan dadanya naik-turun dengan beraturan. Ternyata dia punya sisi wajah yang menggemaskan juga. Aku terus memandanginya. Kemudian aku memandangi tempat ini; air terjun tinggi yang mengeluarkan embun di sekitar jatuhnya air. Udara di sini benar-benar sejuk. Namun sayang, jaraknya sangat jauh dari desa. Mungkin karena itu orang-orang tidak bisa menemukan tempat ini. Aku penasaran bagaimana Naruto bisa tahu tempat seindah ini.

Kurasakan Naruto bergerak, dia membalik posisinya memunggungiku. Aku tahu dia sudah bangun. "Kami sudah selesai. Kau lama sekali tidur."

"Sebentar lagi, Sakura," gumamnya lirih hampir teredam dengan suara air terjun. "Kalau kau ingin berenang, silahkan."

"Kau tidak bilang kita akan berenang." Aku tentu tidak membawa baju bersih.

Naruto tidak menjawab. Sepertinya suasana ini membuatnya mengantuk sekali.

Aku mulai bosan beberapa menit kemudian. Kupikir ada baiknya jika aku berendam di sungai ini. Lagipula jika baju dalamku basah, aku masih punya jubah dokter untuk kupakai saat pulang nanti.

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk melepas semua bajuku dan menceburkan diri. Oh, Tuhan. Ini sangat segar! Uap-uap dari air terjun akan menutupi tubuh polosku. Aku rasa ini tidak buruk.

Aku menyenderkan punggung ke bebatuan sungai. Entah sudah berapa lama aku melakukan ini. Hal ini membutku nyaman, seperti ada sebuah sihir yang telah menenangkanku. Aku merasa jari-jariku sudah mengecut.

"Hei, apa kau lapar?"

Aku langsung membuka mata saat mendengar suara Naruto. Sepertinya aku tadi tertidur. Aku mengalihkan kepalaku ke belakang. Dia menaruh beberapa buah apel ke atas bebatuan, kemudian dia duduk tepat di belakangku.

"Terimakasih." Aku langsung mengambil salah satu buah itu lalu menggigitnya.

"Kau suka tempat ini?" Dia juga mulai makan apel.

"Ya, sangat menakjubkan. Terimakasih sekali lagi." Oh, aku tidak menyangka rasa apel ini sangat lezat. Entahlah darimana dia memetiknya.

"Hei, Naruto, apa kau tahu tempat ini dari keluargamu?" Inilah yang dari tadi ingin kutanyakan.

"Tidak, aku tahu tempat ini saat mengawal putri Shion jalan-jalan sore. Dulu dia suka ke tempat ini."

Ah, ya. Putri Shion memang suka jalan-jalan. Aku tahu ini tempat kekuasaannya. "Kau membawaku ke sini, apa dia mengizinkannya?"

"Dia sudah tidak pernah ke sini lagi sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu. Kurasa dia mulai bosan."

Setelah mendengar kejadian yang sebenarnya, perasaanku menjadi aneh. Aku membayangkan saat Naruto bersama Putri Shion menikmati tempat ini, lalu putri Shion berendam tanpa sehelai benangpun yang menutupinya, dan itu membuatku mual.

"Apa Anbu tidak punya waktu untuk pulang ke rumah seperti kami?" Aku langsung mengubah topik. Aku tidak mau muntah dengan imajinasiku sendiri.

"Ada, tapi hanya satu tahun beberapa kali. Lagipula jika aku pulang tidak ada orang yang menungguku."

Aku tidak menjawab. Sepertinya ada cerita di balik kata-katanya.

"Ayah dan ibuku adalah Anbu. Mereka sudah tewas saat aku masih kecil."

Aku langsung berbelasungkawa mendengarnya. Aku menyesal telah menarik percakapan ini dan Naruto langsung menyangkalnya.

"Aku tidak sedih, aku merasa bangga bahwa mereka mengorbankan nyawanya untuk melindungi desa."

Aku menghela napas. "Ya, kau benar." Awan sudah mulai berubah warna menjadi oranye dan aku sepertinya harus mengatakan ini." Selamat ulang tahun, Naruto. Aku harap kau akan selalu hidup untuk melindungi desa." Aku menoleh ke arahnya lewat bahuku dan dia tampak kaget mendengar perkataanku. Dia pasti berpikir; bagaimana kau tahu?

Detik berikutnya Naruto hanya tersenyum lalu bergumam terimakasih. Dia menunduk untuk menciumku dan aku dengan suka rela menariknya mendekat. Ciuman ini tidak seperti saat pertama kali aku mendapatkannya. Lumatan bibirnya lebih lambat dan tidak terburu-buru. Ciuman kami bergerak dengan intesitas yang sama, membuat kami sedikit terengah-engah. Sepertinya aku akan menjadi ikan sebentar lagi karena terlalu lama berendam.

.

.

.

Saat aku bangun tidur keesokan harinya, aku merasakan semua kulitku terasa nyeri. Ini karena aku terlalu lama berendam entah sudah berapa lama. Saat kami pulang kemarin, aku tertidur di sepanjang jalan. Aku tahu Naruto menaruhku di tempat tidur dengan menyelinap tanpa satu orang pun yang tahu. Aku juga tahu dia sempat mencium dahiku sebelum dia keluar dari kamar ini. Ugh, sepertinya hari ini aku harus memulihkan kulitku dengan berendam bersama susu segar.

Hari berikutnya aku juga tidak bertemu dengan Naruto. Aku sibuk di dalam kamar putri Shion karena dia terserang demam panas mendadak. Putri Shion hanya berbaring seharian di atas ranjangnya dengan raut yang sangat lemah. Awalnya aku kesusahan untuk memberikan obat apa dengan tanda-tanda demam yang tidak biasa ini. Ada banyak helai rambut yang rontok di atas bantal. Mungkin itu pengaruh panas badannya. Lidahnya memutih dan kulit telapak tangannya pecah-pecah. Tanda terakhir yang membuatku bingung apa hubungan dengan penyakitnya.

Dia menjadi gadis yang lemah padahal sebentar lagi dia harus menerima lamaran dari pangeran kerajaan Sunna. Aku hanya berharap dia lekas sembuh.

Saat aku keluar dari kamar Putri Shion, seorang Anbu menghentikanku di lorong dengan nakalnya. Aku tahu dia siapa, dia hanya Anbu yang menyelinap untuk menggodaku. Tanpa persetujuan, dia menyeretku ke sebuah ruangan kosong dan menyudutkanku tanpa berkata apapun. Aku hanya terawa dengan permainannya. Dasar Naruto bodoh.

Dia membuka topeng dan langsung mengklaim bibirku. Disela-sela kegiatan kami dia mendesah. "Aku merindukanmu." Sejujurnya aku pun begitu. Aku sangat senang dia tiba-tiba muncul seperti hantu. Aku mengalungkan kedua tanganku ke lehernya dan dia memeluk punggungku dengan erat sehingga dada kami menempel. Naruto mengakhiri ciuman kami dan dia kembali mendesah, seolah dia sedang merasakan frustrasi. Aku jadi merasakan hal yang sama dengannya.

"Aku harus pergi." Dia melepaskan pelukannya dan langsung menutupi raut wajahnya. Dasar curang!

"Kau sudah mulai sibuk?" Aku masih sempat bertanya.

"Yeah, calon-calon Anbu sudah mulai berdatangan. Aku tidak menyangka akan secepat ini. Kukira aku akan libur lebih panjang."

Untunglah aku ingat bahwa aku punya sebuah pil stamina di dalam kantungku. Aku langsung memberikan itu kepada Naruto agar dia selalu bersemangat. Dan kemudian tidak kusangka, Naruto memberikan sesuatu juga untukku. Dia bilang benda ini bertujuan agar aku tidak bisa melupakannya. Benda itu adalah sebuah pin dari lempengan kuningan berbentuk bunga. Aku akan dengan senang hati menyematkan pin itu di baju dokterku.

.

.

.

Aku tak yakin dengan kenyataan hubunganku bersama Naruto. Aku ingin mengklaimnya sebagai kekasihku dengan semua orang tapi aku rasa itu terlalu cepat, sebab aku baru mengenalnya selama dua minggu.

Akhir-akhir ini kami sudah jarang untuk bertemu atau mengobrol. Aku masih mengurus Putri Shion dan dia sudah lebih baik dari seminggu yang lalu. Dia sudah bisa melukis dan melakukan hal-hal yang dia sukai. Berarti dengan ini aku sudah tidak lagi harus menetap di kamarnya, menjaganya dua puluh empat jam yang membuat waktuku tidak bisa bertemu dengan Naruto.

Setelah jam makan malam selesai aku menunggunya di lorong yang menghubungkan antara ruangan dapur dan juga ruangan peristirahatan Anbu. Aku dengan sabar menunggu Naruto di sini sampai dia lewat lalu menghentikannya. Seperti itulah permainan kami akhir-akhir ini. Saling menhentikan satu sama lain setiap ada kesempatan tanpa satupun orang yang tahu-lalu menariknya ke sebuah ruangan dan menyudutkannya dengan ciuman. Oh, ini sangat menyenangkan.

Saat aku menemukannya, aku langsung menarik tangannya ke ruangan penyimpan makanan dan melemparkan diriku padanya. Kami selalu tertawa-tawa ketika melakukan ini.

Dengan ini kami imbang. Serangan kami sama-sama berjumlah tiga poin. Tapi setelah ini aku rasa dia akan membalasku di suatu tempat dan aku harap dia tidak melakukannya saat aku sedang berada di lorong Putri Shion lagi.

Kami tertawa setelah melepas pelukan masing-masing. "Bagaimana dengan murid-muridmu? Kulihat kau mulai menikmatinya."

"Aku senang mereka semua memiliki semangat. Jadi, aku tidak perlu menyemangati mereka," ujar Naruto.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Aku senang mendengarnya."

"Bagaimana dengan pasien VIP-mu, aku dengar dia sudah bisa beraktivitas?"

"Ya, putri Shion sudah bisa merajut dan merangkai bunga. Aku senang dapat bekerja untuknya," ucapku merasa bangga. Kalau ibuku tahu hal ini dia pasti akan senang.

"Baguslah, Hokage pasti akan memberimu penghargaan."

Oh, aku tidak mengharapkan itu. Yang kujarapkan hanya putri Shion tidak lagi mengambil semua waktuku.

Naruto kembali memelukku. Dia mengusap-ngusap punggungku dengan lembut. Walaupun hubungan kami seperti ini, tapi aku tetap bahagia.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah izin pulang bulananku. Aku berencana akan memeriksa kesehatan tetangga sekitarku lagi dan memanggang kue bersama ibuku. Aku harap aku bisa pulang tepat waktu kali ini.

Aku ingin berpamitan dengan Naruto tapi aku lihat dia masih sibuk di lapangan. Para remaja mengelilinginya, kurasa mereka mengidolakan Anbu favoritku. Dan aku rasa aku tidak perlu mengganggu Naruto dulu.

Saat aku sudah sampai di rumah, ibu langsung memelukku. "Bagaimana kabarmu, nak?"

"Aku selalu baik, bu." Kami duduk di kursi pada ruang tamu kecilku. Walau kami hanya bertemu sebulan dua kali, kami tetaplah ibu dan anak yang memiliki ikatan terdekat. Jadi kurasa aku harus memberitahu ini. "Bu, apa ibu ingat seorang Anbu yang menyelamatkan ayah dua tahun yang lalu dari serangan penjahat?" Aku tahu ibu masih mengingatnya namun aku hanya memastikan saja. "Aku sekarang sudah lebih dekat dengannya, bu." Aku tak bisa menahan senyumku ketika menceritakan ini. Aku merasa bangga dan tujuanku bergabung ke dalam tim dokter kerajaan tidak sia-sia.

"Oh, benarkah? Apa dia pria yang baik hati? Apa dia ingat telah menolong ayahmu?" Ibu tampak tertarik dengan ceritaku. Dia beringsut lebih mendekat ke arahku.

Aku menerawang. "Aku tidak pernah bertanya tentang hal itu, bu. Aku tidak mungkin mengatakan yang sebenarnya bahwa aku mengidolakannya dari dua tahun yang lalu. Tapi aku rasa dia bisa menyadarinya dari cara ketika aku merawat luka dan kesehatannya."

"Dia sangat berjasa untuk keluarga kita, nak. Ibu harus bertemu dengannya."

"Tapi, ibu jangan bilang bahwa aku masuk ke istana karena dia." Ya, itu akan membuat Naruto besar kepala tentunya. Dan aku rasa aku pasti akan malu jika gosipnya tersebar.

"Ya, ibu tidak akan mengatakannya."

Aku tersenyum lebar. "Baiklah, suatu hari nanti kalian pasti bertemu."

Kemudian aku dan ibu memutuskan untuk masak makanan sebelum membuka pintu rumah untuk para tetangga yang membutuhkanku. Kami memanggang ikan dan menumis asparagus untuk makan siang. Ayahku sangat suka dengan ikan, dia selalu yang memegang kendali di depan pemanggangan. Tapi, sekarang dia sudah tidak ada. Aku harap dia akan selalu bahagia di surga.

Sebuah ketukan pintu mengagetkanku. Aku langsung meninggalkan kompor dan berjalan ke luar. Tapi saat aku membuka pintu, tamu-tamu yang berada di hadapanku ini telah membuatku kebingungan. Ada sekitar tiga pria bertopeng Anbu di hadapanku. Dari ketiga mereka, tidak ada yang kukenal.

"Haruno Sakura, kau ditangkap karena percobaan membunuh Putri Shion dan Melarikan diri dari istana."

Aku merasa ada air es yang jatuh di atasku membuatku benar-benar terkejut. Mereka bilang apa tadi? Percobaan membunuh? "Aku tidak membunuhnya." Dan sekarang suaraku sudah bergetar ngeri. Ini pasti kesalahan. Aku tidak pernah berniat membunuh siapapun. Bahkan tuan putri. "Apa yang terjadi dengannya?" Aku sungguh tidak tahu. Ini membuatku bertanya-tanya. Otakku sudah tidak bisa berpikir lagi.

Mereka tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Salah satu dari mereka langsung maju menarikku—aku menjerit—dan dengan sekali hentakkan, dia membuatku berlutut—lalu aku menjerit lagi. Dari belakang mereka mengikat tanganku dengan cepat dan kepalaku ditekan menunduk. Detik berikutnya mereka menutup kepalaku dengan sebuah tudung. Ap-apaan ini?

"Ya, Tuhan, Apa yang kalian lakukan pada anakku?" Aku tidak bisa memandang wajah histeris ibuku. Suaranya tidak kalah bergetar dariku dan kurasa dia mulai menangis.

Mendengar ibuku terisak, aku pun mulai menangis. "Ibu... aku tidak pernah membunuh siapa pun."

Sebagian Anbu memang tidak punya hati. Mereka tidak akan tersentuh dengan drama kami. Tapi aku berani bersumpah aku tidak pernah melakukannya. Oh, Tuhan.

"Silahkan jelaskan semua pembelaanmu di depan pengadilan nanti. Dan nyonya, anda bisa datang untuk berkunjung di bagian penjara kerajaan."

Ibuku menjerit saat aku dibawa oleh mereka bertiga secara paksa. Aku merasa diperlakukan seperti sampah. Ini pasti sebuah kesalahan. Aku harus tetap tenang dan mencoba berpikir ulang kejadian apa yang sudah kulewati sebelum pulang ke rumah. Oh, Tuhan. Aku harap engkau tidak benar-benar membenciku karena membombardirku dengan kekacauan ini.

Pagi tadi aku memang sempat menyapa putri Shion. Aku membuat susu domba fermentasi untuk putri sebagai sarapannya, sebab sistem pencernaannya sedikit terganggu. Lalu aku juga menaruh dua buah pil dari campuran _zingiber_ dan madu bunga kapuk . Saat aku menaruh semua itu di meja kamarnya, dia masih sibuk merajut syal untuk ayahnya. Dia tidak berbicara padaku selain mengucapkan kata terimakasih. Kemudian aku berpamitan dengannya bahwa siang ini adalah jadwalku pulang ke rumah. Putri Shion mengangguk lalu menarik benang rajut lagi. Dan saat aku kembali ke rumah, mereka mengatakan bahwa aku mencoba meracuninya.

Tudung kepalaku dibuka dan aku di lempar ke ruang penjara bawah tanah. Kali ini aku merasa seperti karung yang berisi kulit pisang dilempar ke dalam bak sampah. Dengan cepat, mereka mengganti ikatan tanganku dengan rantai besi yang cukup berat. Sial.

"Sebentar lagi Hokage akan ke mari. Kuharap kau masih punya sopan santun."

Mereka meninggalkanku sendiri di tempat lembab dan bau ini. Aku kembali menangis dalam diam mencoba menghibur diriku sendiri. Aku tidak bersalah, aku tidak bersalah, aku tidak bersalah. Mengapa aku harus takut?

Hokage benar-benar datang dengan istrinya. Aku mengangkat daguku untuk melawan tatapannya. Dia menatapku dengan jijik dan aku membalasnya berusaha dengan tegas.

"Haruno Sakura, kau dokter berbakat. Aku sebenarnya bangga telah memilikimu dapat bekerja di sini. Tapi aku tidak tahu kau seorang pembunuh."

Aku menarik napas perlahan. Mencoba membela diri sepertinya akan percuma saja. "Tanpa mengurangi rasa hormatku, aku bersumpah bahwa aku tidak pernah mencoba membunuh putri."

Hokage mendengus. Dia tidak percaya. "Dari pagi tadi hanya kau yang masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan menaruh obat-obatan atau seperti itulah yang kau katakan."

"Aku benar-benar menyesal mendengarnya. Tapi sayang sekali aku tidak punya alibi untuk melakukan itu."

Kali ini istrinya yang menjawab. "Sakura..." Suaranya yang lembut mengapung di udara. Bahkan aku tidak percaya dia juga mencurigaiku. "Putri Shion adalah anak kami satu-satunya sebagai pewaris dari kerajaan ini. Ada banyak orang yang mengincar nyawanya." Kemudian dia menutup mulut karena terisak. Dia tak mampu lagi mengucapkan kalimat selanjutnya dan itu membuat hatiku sakit.

Detik ini aku benci dengan kehidupanku.

Kedua pasang suami istri yang berkuasa itu pergi dari hadapanku setelah mereka mencaciku. Jadi begini rasanya berperan sebagai kambing hitam. Menjijikan.

Dalam sel ini hanya ada papan keras sebagai alas tidurku. Kurasa aku tidak akan menangis hanya karena itu. Aku berbaring sembari menatap langit-langit. Bunyi tikus terdengar menggema dari ujung lorong. Apa mungkin aku bisa menelan makan malamku di sini? Aku rasa itu tidak buruk.

Aku kembali menerawang. Memikirkan kehidupanku ke depannya. Berapa lama aku akan tinggal dalam kandang neraka ini. Lima tahun atau seumur hidup? Dan aku tidak akan pernah bisa menemukan kesatria berkuda putih yang akan menikahiku, lalu hidup bahagia selamanya.

Mungkin juga kekacauan ini adalah kutukan dari orang-orang yang sudah kuamputasi. Orang-orang yang membenciku karena aku mampu lulus dari ujian tim dokter kerajaan. Dan orang-orang yang suka kusuruh-suruh.

Naruto mendadak melintas dalam pikiranku. Apa dia tahu aku di sini? Apa dia akan membantuku dan mencaritahu siapa pelakunya? Aku rasa dia akan berpikiran sama seperti Anbu yang membawaku ke sini tadi. Aku rasa dia sudah membenciku sebab sampai detik ini aku tidak merasakan kehadirannya. Dia tidak mengunjungiku dan aku akan mati perlahan di sini tanpa satu pun orang yang tahu.

.

.

.

* * *

Zingiber : tanaman umbi mengandung senyawa minyak atsiri berwarna kekuningan dan rasanya pahit.

Pada zaman dahulu kalo ada luka besar yang sekiranya susah dijahit, salah satunya jalan untuk menyelamatkan nyawa adalah dengan amputasi. Dan cara dokter zaman kerajaan untuk membius mereka menggunakan tehnik membius kasar: dokter akan merendam spons ke dalam obat bius, lalu membekapkannya langsung ke pernapasan pasien. Agak kasar emang karena pada saat itu alat suntik tidak ada.

Ow, saya tidak berniat memutus cerita ini sampai di sini. Karena saya tidak punya waktu lagi untuk mempublishnya sampai sini dulu. Kalo saya maksa jadinya pasti aneh. Dan fakta yang harus kalian ketahui adalah saya payah dalam membuat cerita pendek. Cerita pendek saya akan berakhir rush dan aneh huhuhu. Untuk ninja N, happy birthday yaaaa. Di sini dia berperan sebagai Anbu N. Anggap aja Hokage itu kedudukannya kayak raja di sini.

Um, apa ada yang bisa menebak apakah Sakura benar-benar pelakunya? Kalau bukan, apa kalian bisa tahu? Hahahah.

Terimakasih sudah membaca.


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto POV**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Aku tidak mengenal Sakura awalnya. Aku tidak pernah melirik-lirik wanita di dalam kerajaan ini. Menurutku semua wanita sama. Ya, sama-sama lucu jika kau diskusikan dengan teman priamu untuk membuat sebuah lelucon _antar_ _pria_. Ini berarti bukan karena aku tidak menghargai mereka. Aku adalah seorang Anbu. Dan Anbu hanyalah Anbu yang memiliki tujuan hidup untuk mengabdi kepada desa. Dan tujuan lainnya bisa dikatakan sebagai bonus tambahan.

Malam itu sesudah diskusi taktik perang selesai, Lee dengan bodohnya menaiki meja makan. Dia sudah menghabiskan sebotol anggur dan dia adalah pemabuk yang lucu. Dia akan menyampaikan lelucon jorok jika dalam keadaan tidak sadar. Bahkan saat menaiki perahu dia juga akan bertingkah menjijikan seperti ini.

Kami semua tertawa dengan lelucon murahannya. Dia menyebut-nyebut nama Sakura dengan suara kerasnya yang dapat membuat siapa saja berpendapat Lee adalah _yang terbaik_. Sakura sudah mengamputasi banyak pasien dan Lee bilang, jika kau menjadi pacarnya lalu berani berselingkuh; persiapkan saja dirimu dengan kemungkinan dikebiri.

Kami terbahak-bahak mendengar itu, sampai-sampai Shikamaru yang selalu bersikap monoton memperlihatkan suara tawanya. Ngomong-ngomong soal Nara Shikamaru, Lee tidak pernah berani sedikitpun membuat lelucon jorok tentang dr. Yamanaka karena si Anbu kepala nanas itu sudah mengancamnya. Aku penasaran, mungkin Shikamaru memiliki ketertarikan dengan Yamanaka, atau mungkin mereka memang mempunyai hubungan-hanya-Tuhan-yang-tahu.

Aku tidak pernah tahu wanita mana yang bernama Sakura sampai aku berhadapan dengannya setelah perang selesai. Aku penasaran dengan apa yang Lee katakan tentang bagian bahwa Haruno Sakura sangat payah dalam menghadapi pria. Um, menurutku tidak. Dia penuh antisipasi dan kewaspadaan untuk melindungi diri. Dia menemukanku dengan berani sendirian di ruang bawah tanah tempat penyimpanan anggur. Mungkin karena efek anggur, aku punya hasrat untuk menciumnya. Dia membalasku dan aku merasa menjadi pria bajingan malam itu juga. Tapi sebagian sisi naluriku mengatakan Sakura menyukaiku karena selain dia tidak mengebiriku, dia juga seorang yang sangat perhatian dan juga keibuan.

Tentu saja aku merasa bersalah setelah melakukannya, maksudku soal ciuman panjang malam itu. Aku merasa tidak menghormatinya. Jadi, aku mengalihkan perhatian dengan berlatih memanah keesokan harinya dan berharap tidak bertemu dengan Sakura lagi. Namun keinginanku tentu tidak berjalan dengan lancar. Aku bertemu lagi dengannya dan sikapnya tampak begitu manis. Hal yang paling kusukai darinya adalah bagaimana ketika dia menatapku. Dia memiliki mata zambrud yang indah—yang dapat menyedot perhatian lawan bicaranya. Tidak dapat kupungkiri ada bagian dari perutku yang bergejolak ikut merasakannya. Dan pertemuan kami pada hari kedua diakhiri dengan ciuman lagi. Oke, ternyata aku masih menjadi pria bajingan.

Selanjutnya ketika dia sudah kembali ke desa, aku tidak bertemu dengannya sampai hari mulai berganti dan itu membuatku mati kebosanan. Aku tidak pernah merasa semonoton ini walau duduk-duduk berjaga di malam hari yang gelap. Dalam dua hari, Sakura sudah mendominasi kehidupanku. Dan itu benar-benar menakjubkan.

Dan aku rasa, aku tidak bisa menghindarinya. Mungkin lebih baik aku dan dia menjadi _teman_ _baik_. Oke, aku tertawa masam melabeli hubungan kami, mungkin lebih tepatnya teman berciuman. Um, yah. Sepasang pertemanan mana yang mau berbagi untuk beberapa ciuman? Aku tahu ini tidak masuk akal tapi aku mulai menyukainya. Dan jika semakin waktu berjalan hubungan kami memiliki perubahan yang lebih dari signifikan, maka aku harus menikmatinya. Dia akan menjadi Sakura-ku. Sakura yang akan mengubah hari-hariku dengan senyumannya dan daya tariknya yang luar biasa. Ngomong-ngomong dia belajar banyak dariku: salah satunya adalah belajar berciuman.

Jadi aku sudah menyimpulkan bahwa Sakura adalah wanita yang lebih dari menarik, dia tidak punya suara tinggi atau seperti apa yang sudah Lee sampaikan tentang daya tariknya yang mengerikan. Aku tahu Lee memang bajingan, dan si bajingan itu tidak akan pernah lagi mempunyai kesempatan mengeluarkan lelucon tentang Sakura. Aku akan membunuhnya jika dia masih melakukannya.

Seolah Lee benar-benar tidak mengenal aku, malam itu dia mulai lagi dengan leluconnya. Dia berputar-putar di atas meja sembari membicarakan Sakura. Dua botol anggur sudah bersemayam dalam perutnya. Kali ini, aksinya lebih gila dari sebelumnya. Dia bahkan menyinggung tentang lekuk tubuh Sakura yang katanya lebih kurus dari seekor Jerapah. Tahu apa dia? Apa dia pernah memeluk badannya?

Aku memelototinya dari jauh tapi dia pura-pura tidak melihat diriku. Ruangan dipenuhi dengan suara tawa dan aku muak mendengarnya.

Shikamaru menghentikanku saat aku ingin berdiri dari kursi, dia menggeleng. "Yang ini serahkan saja padaku."

Dan setelahnya Shikamaru benar-benar menggantikan kemarahanku. Dia tahu, jika aku memukul Lee di ruangan tadi, kemungkinan aku akan mengacaukan segalanya, aku akan mengundang perkelahian-perkelahian lainnya antar Anbu. Karena aku memang tukang penimbul masalah. Jangan salah paham dulu, walau kami semua sudah seperti keluarga, perkelahian adalah bagian yang sudah mendarah daging. Dan Shikamaru tidak menginginkan itu, dia tidak mau melihat aku yang memicu keinginan mereka untuk membuat keributan malam ini. Jadi, kupikir Shikamaru ada benarnya.

"Hei, brengsek!" Setelah makan malam selesai, kami benar-benar menyeret si malang Rock Lee ke sebuah lorong gelap yang jauh dari ruangan makan tadi. Ini termasuk episode kedua ancaman yang didapatnya dari si gagah Shikamaru. "Ulangi lagi lelucon bodohmu dan aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu!" Shikamaru penuh ancaman. Namun terkadang dia penuh teka-teki.

Aku hanya terkekeh dari belakang punggung besar Shikamaru. Whoa, badan temanku ini benar-benar lebar rupanya. Dan dia memang pantas menjadi tukang jagal.

Shikamaru semakin menarik kerah baju Lee, kaki Lee sedikit terangkat dari tanah dan si kepala aneh itu meringis. "A-apa masalah kalian?" desis Lee takut-takut.

"Tutup saja mulut sampahmu itu dan berhenti membicarakan Sakura... Apalagi Yamanaka!"

Oh, aku sudah tahu ini. Seharusnya Yamanaka tidak termasuk dalam rencana.

"Maafkan..." Lee mencoba menarik napas. Lehernya tercekik ke atas. "… aku." Lee gemetaran dan Shikamaru melepaskan cengkramannya dengan sedikit sentakkan. Shikamaru memelototinya sebelum melangkah pergi mendahuluiku. Aku masih memandang Lee yang masih gemetaran. Dia memohon padaku agar aku tidak melakukan sesuatu padanya meskipun aku tidak berniat lagi.

Aku hanya menaikan bahu kemudian bergegas segera pergi dari hadapannya untuk mengejar langkah Shikamaru. "Sebenarnya aku bisa melakukannya sendiri," ujarku setelah kami cukup jauh dari Lee.

"Melakukan apa? Menghajarnya langsung dan membunuhnya? Kau adalah orang yang gegabah, Naruto. Dan aku benci kau," ujar Shikamaru sambil lalu.

Yeah, aku tahu, aku memang gegabah dan sial, dia benar.

.

.

.

Pagi itu aku bertemu dengan putri Shion. Dia gadis yang pemarah jika menghadapi orang asing. Aku tak pernah ingat alasan apa yang membuat kami tampak dekat, sehingga dia selalu memercayaiku untuk mengawalnya kemana-mana.

Putri Shion melipat tangannya di depan dada. Wajahnya tampak kelelahan dan kukira dia butuh istirahat daripada berdiri di kandang Naruko yang cukup bau ini.

"Aku melihatmu kemarin," ujar Putri Shion seperti sedang menangkap basahku. "Kau dan Naruko, dan seorang dokter pergi ke arah barat. Kemana kalian?"

Aku tidak tersentak ataupun kaget. Kupikir dia pasti sudah bisa menebak kemana aku kemarin, dan pertanyaannya hanya bertujuan untuk menggodaku.

Aku rasa itu bukanlah sesuatu yang melanggar norma hukum kerajaan. Kemarin masih termasuk hari liburku. Jadi aku berusaha setenang mungkin menghadapinya. "Maafkan aku, Putri. Kami sudah berani memasuki air terjun Apel itu." Air terjun itu bernama Apel karena ada banyak pohon apel di sekelilingnya.

Putri Shion menaikan salah satu alis. "Hei, kalian seharusnya tidak boleh ke sana."

"Sungguh?"

"Ya, karena kalian pasti ingin ke sana lagi."

Kami tertawa bersama dengan leluconnya. Benar kan, dia tidak marah. "Jadi, apa putri ingin aku mengawalmu jalan-jalan hari ini bersama Naruko?"

"Sayang sekali aku tidak berminat. Ini hari liburmu yang terakhir karena besok kudengar kalian akan sangat sibuk menghadapi para calon-calon Anbu."

Aku hanya tersenyum di balik topeng ini. Dia memang Putri yang bijaksana.

"Pergunakan hari liburmu sebaik mungkin. Daaah!" Setelah dia mengatakan itu, dia pergi dari sini sembari melambaikan tangan memunggungiku.

Pada hari berikutnya aku mendengar kabar bahwa Putri Shion pingsan di lorong istana. Dia terserang demam mendadak dan harus mendapatkan penangan ekstensif. Aku pikir mungkin ini ada kaitan dengan wajah lelahnya saat kami berjumpa kemarin. Namun, dari semua hal yang kuketahui, Putri Shion tidak terlalu banyak memiliki kegiatan. Tapi bisa jadi, merangkai bunga dapat membuatnya terserang penyakit.

Jadi, dari berita tersebut ternyata ada kaitannya dengan hubungan _pertemananku_ bersama Sakura. Semenjak Putri Shion terkena demam panas dan pembukaan untuk peserta calon Anbu dimulai, kami sama-sama tidak punya waktu untuk dihabiskan. Tapi kami masih bisa bertemu dalam satu hari dari sebuah permainan: menghadang-menyeret-menyudutkan dan melempar diri, itu benar-benar menggelikan. Aku merasa permainan itu akan jadi penghapus kepenatanku dari rasa bosan setelah seharian melatih calon-calon Anbu.

Aku sedang berpikir dengan cara apalagi aku akan menghadang Sakura pada sore nanti, mungkin saat dia sedang sibuk-sibuknya mengurus keperluan pasien—kemudian aku menyeretnya ke suatu tempat sementara orang lain sedang kebingungan mencari dr. Haruno. Lihat saja nanti, aku akan balas dendam dan skorku akan menjadi empat dan dia tiga.

Tapi, kurasa tidak, sepertinya permainan kami tidak akan pernah berlanjut karena siang itu aku mendengar sebuah kabar buruk tentang Sakura.

Badanku membeku ketika mendengar bahwa Sakura sudah melakukan percobaan membunuh Putri Shion. Otakku terasa sudah berhenti bekerja. Ini mustahil. Aku baru mengenalnya selama dua minggu dan dia sekarang membunuh wanita nomor satu di desa ini? Kurasa Sakura tidak pernah bermasalah dengan Putri Shion.

Aku tidak percaya, aku tidak percaya, aku tidak percaya. Inilah yang kutekankan pada diriku. Seolah-olah dengan mendengar kabar ini ada sebuah besi yang menghancurkan hatiku. Seolah-oleh dinding kokoh yang kami bangun selama dua minggu ini tidak berarti apa-apa. Oh, astaga, apa artinya semua ini? Apa arti dari rasa takutku ini? Apa ini karena aku peduli padanya dan memercayainya? Mungkin benar, karena rasa cemasku sudah di luar kendali—seolah-olah ketakutan ini berasal dari semua kelakuanku.

Aku melihat dari kejauhan ketika Sakura dibawa ke dalam gerbang penjara. Dia tidak meronta sedikitpun. Apa ini memang benar? Aku ingin bertanya kepada Sakura hal yang sebenarnya tapi, aku takut jika jawabannya akan membuatku kecewa. Aku tidak yakin bahwa dia orang seperti itu.

Saat malam tiba aku mendengar kabar bahwa penangkal racun untuk Putri Shion sudah berhasil tiga puluh persen. Aku bertanya-tanya, jenis racun apa yang sudah merusak jaringan otot-ototnya—sehingga mengakibatkan Putri kebanggaan desa ini menjadi lumpuh seketika. Aku harusnya prihatin kepada Putri sekarang. Tapi, nyatanya aku lebih memikirkan keadaan Sakura.

" _Botalinum toxin._ "

Mataku melebar ketika mendengar nama racun tersebut dari Shikamaru, entah darimana dia mengetahui kabar ini—kemungkinan dari Yamanaka. Sial, seharusnya aku berkenalan dengan wanita itu untuk mengorek informasi langsung. "Botulinum toxin menyebabkan botulisme, kondisi fatal jika tidak segera diobati. Ini melibatkan kelumpuhan otot, yang pada akhirnya mengarah pada kelumpuhan sistem pernapasan yang dapat berujung pada kematian. Bakteri masuk ke dalam tubuh melalui luka terbuka atau dengan menelan makanan yang terkontaminasi," jelas Shikamaru dengan tenang. Aku ternganga dibuatnya. "Jadi, salah satu makanan yang masuk ke dalam tubuh Putri hanyalah _zingiber_ buatan Sakura." Aku menjadi ngeri mendengar kalimat terakhir Shikamaru. "Dan ada juga bekas jarinya tertusuk jarum, membuat jarinya bengkak."

"Apa itu karena pengaruh racun juga?"

Shikamaru menaikan bahunya. "Entahlah, mungkin karena dia memegang pil _zingiber_ yang beracun itu, sehingga menimbulkan kontak langsung pada lukanya."

Aku merenung sesaat. Rasanya aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi membayangkannya. "Jadi, kapan mereka akan mengadili Sakura?" aku bertanya kepada Shikamaru. Percaya atau tidak, dari enam ratus Anbu hanya dia yang tertarik untuk membicarakan ini denganku.

"Pengadilan akan ditetapkan setelah proses penyelamatan Putri Shion selesai. Hukuman Sakura akan ditentukan dari berhasil atau tidak para tim dokter menyelamatkannya, berdoa saja agar Putri bisa sembuh dan hukuman Sakura tidak akan lebih dari hukuman mati."

Oh, Tuhan, aku merasa hidupku sekarang bergantung dengan tim dokter. Semoga mereka bisa menyelamatkannya.

Shikamaru menepuk bahuku. "Baru kali ini aku melihatmu begitu kebingungan. Kau peduli padanya?"

"Entahlah, aku merasa hidupku menjadi berantakkan sekarang." Aku bersyukur ada topeng yang menutupi raut cemasku.

"Hei, ini bukan hidupmu, teman. Ini hidup Haruno Sakura."

Aku hanya bergeming. Aku tidak tahu lagi harus menjawab apa.

"Apa kau ingin aku melakukan sesuatu untukmu?"

"Apa yang bisa kita lakukan memangnya?"

Shikamaru mendekat sembari berbisik. "Kamar Putri Shion masih seperti semula. Kamar itu adalah bukti nyata bagi si pelaku. Semua benda tidak dipindah posisikan sebelum pengadilan selesai. Jadi, jika kau memintaku untuk menemanimu menyelinap masuk ke sana. Aku akan dengan senang hati." Dan ide Shikamaru benar-benar brilian.

Saat malam telah tiba dan semua orang sudah tertidur lelap di ruangannya, aku dan Shikamaru masuk ke dalam istana. Kami mengendap-endap seperti sedang memasuki tempat area musuh. Melalui jendela, kami masuk ke kamar Putri. Tempat ini gelap dan masih berantakkan. Ternyata Shikamaru benar bahwa tempat ini tidak akan disentuh sampai pengadilan selesai.

Shikamaru menyalakan dua buah lilin yang dibawanya, dalam situasi seperti ini, dia memang paling berguna.

Aku memerhatikan tempat tidur Putri yang masih acak-acakkan. Aku bisa membayangkan ketika Putri menelan obat yang dibawa Sakura, lalu dia merasa tenggorokkannya panas dan dia meronta-ronta di atas tempat tidurnya. Shikamaru mendekati nakas, masih ada satu gelas penuh susu fermentasi yang belum tersentuh. Dugaan orang-orang bahwa pil _zingiber_ nya-lah yang beracun. Dan memang putri Shion hanya sempat menelan itu saja.

Masih ada satu butir lagi pil _zingiber_ yang terletak di atas meja. Shikamaru terus memerhatikannya dengan pandangan serius. "Hei, Naruto coba kau lihat ini."

"Ada apa?" aku mendekat kemudian memerhatikan apa yang dia perhatikan. "Ada apa dengan pil beracun itu, jenius?"

Shikamaru mendekatkan lilin ke arah pil itu. "Apa pil ini manis?"

"Menurutku semua obat berasa pahit."

"Tidak, bukan itu maksudku." Saat aku kembali memerhatikan pil itu, ada seekor semut yang berada di dalamnya. Kelihatannya sudah cukup lama dan kemungkinan beberapa jam yang lalu mereka sudah mengerubuninya.

"Apa kau berpikiran yang sama denganku, jenius?" Shikamaru menyeringai. "Ayo kita cocokan situasinya. Sakura datang membawa obat sementara Putri sedang merajut syal."

Aku langsung mencari-cari syal di sekitar tempat tidurnya tapi tidak ada. Aku berkeliling ke seluruh ruangan ini. Mengintip ke bawah meja, ke balik tirai, lalu ke sudut-sudut ruangan namun tidak ada. Seseorang pasti menyingkirkannya. Pecahan-pecahan kejanggalan sudah begitu terlihat dan itu membuat jantungku berpacu dua kali lipat. Ini begitu menarik.

"Hanya ada sisa benang wol di bawah tempat tidurnya." Aku tidak berani mengambil benang itu karena Shikamaru sudah melarangku untuk tidak sembarangan memegang setiap benda yang berada di sini. "Menurutmu apa ada orang lain yang menyingkirkan syal yang dirajut putri agar tidak hilang?" aku masih bertanya-tanya.

"Tidak mungkin. Syal itu belum selesai dan Hokage bilang tidak ada yang boleh menyentuh barang apapun yang berada di dalam kamar Putri."

Ini benar-benar aneh dan Shikamaru sudah menyadarinya. Sial, aku kalah darinya. "Jadi, apa kau ingin memberitahuku sekarang, jenius?" aku suka memanggilnya seperti itu dan kelihatannya dia pun juga.

"Tidak sampai hari pengadilan dimulai." Shikamaru menyeringai lagi. "Ayo, kita harus keluar sebelum tertangkap basah."

Dengan enggan aku harus menyelesaikan penyelidikan kami. Shikamaru diam-diam mengambil sisa benang wol yang tadi kami temukan lalu membungkusnya dengan kain putih.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya adalah sesuatu hal yang berkah bagiku. Putri Shion akhirnya tersadar dan rasanya aku ingin memeluk dr. Tsunade atas kerja kerasnya (kalau dia menerima pelukan selamat). Aku berada di balik langit-langit ruangan operasinya sekarang, Shikamaru tidak suka mengendap di dalam sini. Dia sedikit _OCD_ dan di sini tempatnya memang agak berdebu. Aku mengintip dari celah-celah ventilasi dan mendengarkan obrolan mereka.

"Aku sangat menyesal mengatakan ini." Dr. Tsunade menyeka keringat di dahinya. Wajahnya terlihat lelah karena kedua kantung mata memberatkan penglihatannya. "Sistem bagian tubuh Putri masih belum bisa digerakkan. Dia juga belum bisa bicara. Tapi, aku akan berusaha lagi di operasi berikutnya."

Mendengar itu, Hokage langsung mendekap istrinya. Aku tidak bisa melihat ekspresi istrinya karena dia terhalangi lemari dari sini. Kurasa dia sangat sedih. Aku pun merasakannya.

Setelah kurasakan mereka ke luar ruangan. Aku juga memutuskan untuk ke luar dari sini. Aku menghampiri Shikamaru yang masih menunggu di atas atap.

"Bagaimana Putri?" tanya Shikamaru tanpa basa-basi.

"Dia sudah sadar, tapi belum bisa bergerak atau bicara," jelasku seadanya. Sepertinya aku benar-benar kotor saat keluar dari sana.

"Ini memang akan makan waktu beberapa bulan untuk menyembuhkannya."

Astaga, putri pasti benar-benar merasa sengsara. "Jadi, langkah berikutnya kita harus apa?"

"Temui Sakura dan yakinkan bahwa dia bukan pelakunya."

"Kurasa aku belum bisa menemuinya."

"Memangnya kau harus melakukan apa dulu?" Shikamaru mengomel.

"Aku harus bertanya dengan Putri secara langsung tentang kebenarannya." Aku menerawang memikirkan sisa benang wol itu dan kemungkinan dimana si syal setengah jadi itu disimpan, bisa jadi barang bukti itu sudah dibakar.

"Dia tidak bisa berbicara, jenius."

"Itulah yang akan memberikan kita keuntungan."

Dahi Shikamaru berkerut dia tak mengerti maksudku. Sebenarnya aku juga tidak mengerti aku ini mau apa.

"Aku akan mengendap masuk ke ruangan putri. Dan kau Shikamaru pastikan bahwa aku akan aman."

Dia melipat tangan di depan dada tanda tidak setuju.

Aku masih dengan keras kepalaku menjalankan apa yang harus aku lakukan. Aku benar-benar penasaran dengan benang wol ini. Benang itu kusimpan di balik kain putih bersih. Shikamaru melarangku keras untuk menyentuhnya langsung. Aku tahu ini lancang, menyelinap ke ruangannya lalu menunjukkan sisa benang wol ke Putri dan mendesaknya dengan pertanyaanku. Yang pasti Putri tidak akan bisa berteriak ketika aku berada di hadapannya. Shikamaru benar-benar jenius.

Aku mencuri jubah dokter yang berada di tempat pencucian. Aku memakainya dan menutupi kepalaku dengan tudungnya saat aku melewati lorong yang menuju ke ruangan istirahat Putri. Beberapa perawat yang lewat menyapaku. Aku tidak mungkin balik menyapa mereka.

Ada seorang penjaga di samping pintu ruangan. Dia berbadan besar dan memiliki tato mengerikan. Aku tak pernah ingat pernah berkenalan atau minum bersama dengan dia. Oh, aku tidak akan repot-repot mengajaknya berkelahi karena aku ingin tanganku tetap bersih ketika berada di dalam.

Dia berdiri ketika aku sudah mendekat. "Boleh aku melihat wajahmu dokter, sebelum aku mempersilahkan kau masuk?"

"Tentu saja." Aku mengangkat tangan dan dia terus menatapku. Mungkin dia terlalu fokus memperhatikan aku menarik tudung—sehingga dia tak sadar bahwa dengkulku menendang perutnya cukup dalam. Cukup sakit untuk membuatnya jatuh pingsan. Aku tidak mau mengakui bahwa dengkulku terasa nyeri. Makan apa dia sehingga memiliki perut setebal itu?

Dia begitu berlemak, aku kesulitan untuk menggesernya kembali ke tempat duduk semula. Dia akan istirahat sampai siang. Ugh, mengingat tendangan tadi berarti aku harus menendang penjaga lain saat aku akan menyelinap ke penjara nanti

Pintu mengayun terbuka dan aku segera menguncinya dari dalam. Aku langsung berjalan mendekat tanpa membuka tudung kepalaku. Putri Shion membuka matanya dia meliriku dari ujung matanya. Napasnya terdengar pendek-pendek.

Aku langsung berlutut dan membuka tudung, memperlihatkan identitasku. Dia tentu mengenalku dengan baik dalam keadaan sekarat seperti itu. Dia tidak bereaksi apa-apa tapi kurasa dia sedang kebingungan.

"Maafkan atas kelancanganku, Putri. Aku kesini hanya ingin membuktikan sesuatu." Aku kembali berdiri dan mendekat ke sisi tempat tidurnya. Dia terus menatapku dengan wajah sayu, kelopak matanya tampak sangat berat dan pipinya terlihat cekung. Aku kasihan padanya.

Aku langsung mengeluarkan kain putih yang terlipat rapi lalu membuka lipatan untuk menunjukkan sisa benang wol itu kepadanya. Aku cukup terkejut melihat ekspresinya ketika dia melihat benang ini. Mulutnya terbuka tapi dia tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Alisnya berkerut dan air mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya. "Boleh aku tahu, siapa yang mempersiapkan peralatan merajut Putri?"

.

.

.

Aku tidak benar-benar mendapat jawaban dari Putri tapi aku sudah bisa menebak siapa pelaku itu. Ada banyak sekali kemungkinan dan aku akan membuktikannya di ruang pengadilan nanti.  
Shikamaru menyuruhku mengembalikan sisa benang wol di tempat asalnya, di bawah tempat tidur. Lalu aku harus menyelinap lagi ke dalam ruang bawah tanah penjara. Ugh, aku harus berterimakasih kepada Shikamaru karena dia sudah mengalihkan perhatian tiga penjaga di pintu depan ruang bawah tanah.

Di sini sangat lembab. Aku harap Sakura tidak terlalu frustrasi memikirkan dosa yang tidak diperbuatnya. Aku mengendap dengan langkah sepelan mungkin untuk dapat sampai ke ruang tahanan Sakura. Entah mengapa jantungku mulai berpacu. Aku memikirkan sejuta skenario buruk yang akan terjadi kepada Sakura. Aku harap dia baik-baik saja.

Saat aku sudah berada di hadapan besi-besi tinggi yang tertanam di langit-langit dan tanah, aku melihat Sakura terkulai di atas papan istirahat tahanan. Dia berbaring lemah di sana dengan tangan yang terantai oleh besi. Aku tak bisa melihat ekspresinya sebab dia menghadap ke arah lain.

Aku menghela napas pelan dan sepertinya dia menyadari keberadaanku. Sakura bergerak, dengan sedikit perjuangan dia duduk. Dia hanya menunduk menatap rantai yang melilit di tangannya dengan sugestif.

"Hai," aku menyapanya seolah kami bertemu dalam situasi yang normal. Dan pertanyaan apa-kabar adalah bagian yang paling gila jika benar-benar kuucapkan.

"Hai," dia membalas sapaanku dengan suara lirih. Suaranya serak membuat hatiku terasa ngilu. Dia pasti benar-benar menderita. Tanganku gatal untuk menyingkirkan rambutnya yang berantakkan dan menyelipkannya ke bahu.

Aku mencengkram besi-besi sialan yang menghalangi kami. "Apa kau bisa mendekat, Sakura?" Suraku pelan dan aku sedikit memohon padanya.

Dia tidak segera beringsut mendekat masih terkulai lemas seperti tadi. Jadi, aku hanya mendesah. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu di sini untuk memastikan dia akan merasa rileks setelahnya. Dan saat aku kembali mengangkat kepala dia mulai bergerak, menyeret kakinya untuk mendekat ke sisi besi yang membatasi kami.

Aku tersenyum di balik topeng Anbu. "Aku akan menyelamatkan harga dirimu," ucapku dengan tegas. Dia akhirnya mengangkat wajah. Wajahnya sayu dan benar-benar putus asa. Aku tidak suka melihatnya dalam kondisi tersesat seperti ini.

Dia tersenyum lemah padaku. Senyum samar yang tidak mencapai matanya. Setidaknya aku sudah sedikit terhibur. "Kau percaya bahwa bukan aku pelakunya?" tanyanya dengan suara pelan.

"Yah, kau memang bukan pelakunya."

Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca dan dia memegangi material bajuku. "Terimakasih," bisiknya sambil terisak.

Aku mengangguk dan sepertinya sekarang aku harus pergi dari sini sebelum semuanya menjadi lebih rumit. "Sampai jumpa di hari pengadilan," bisikku.

.

.

.

Hari pengadilan Sakura akhirnya tiba. Kalau boleh jujur semalaman tadi aku tidak bisa tidur. Aku gelisah dan merasa tidak percaya diri untuk mengikuti pengadilan ini. Jadi aku hanya bisa berdoa dalam hati. Tuhan pasti akan berdiri di belakang kebenaran walau bagaimanapun kerumitan ini.

Ruangan pengadilan sudah terbuka untuk umum dan aku segera masuk ke dalam. Kursi-kursi di atas sudah terisi dengan orang-orang, sebagian aku lihat adalah rekan kerja Sakura dan sisanya tim-tim di dapur dan beberapa pengurus kebun kerajaan. Sedang di sebelah kanan tempat duduk diisi oleh penduduk desa. Ini berlebihan, kurasa Hokage tidak perlu mengundang semua orang hanya untuk menghadapi omong kosong ini.

Keringat di telapak tanganku sudah menguap seiring dengan berjalannya waktu. Dan sepertinya aku terlalu cepat duduk di kursiku. Aku bertanya-tanya, apa sebaiknya aku datang terlambat dan menyelamatkan Sakura seperti pahlawan kesiangan—dengan membeberkan faktanya bahwa dia tidak bersalah? Dan yeah, kurasa itu konyol. Menonton pengadilan dari awal akan membuatku lebih rileks.

Tak lama kemudian Jaksa, Hakim dan beberapa bawahannya sudah menaiki podium. Dan pada detik berikutnya, Hokage serta istrinya masuk ruangan dari sisi kanan pintu ruang ini. Aku tidak pernah merasa segugup ini ketika Sakura masuk. Dia memakai jubah hitam bertudung dan dikawal oleh beberapa Anbu yang memegangi tali pengikat di tangan Sakura-ku. Mereka memperlakukan Sakura-ku seperti sampah.

Sial, jika saja pembelaanku tidak diterima hari ini, mungkin aku harus bertindak melarikan diri dari ruangan ini bersama Sakura. Aku akan membawanya pergi dari desa ini jauh-jauh dan hanya akan ada aku bersama Sakura, meninggalkan omong kosong yang benar-benar menggelikan ini. Tentu saja Shikamaru akan membantuku melempar bom asap untuk mengalihkan perhatian.

Astaga, apa aku sudah siap meninggalkan kehidupan Anbu? Mungkin aku memang harus meninggalkan semuanya jika memang lebih baik.

Kemudian aku melihat seorang wanita yang menangis di tempat duduknya. Dia berada pada jejeran kursi depan sekali sebelah kanan. Kemungkinan dia adalah ibu kandung Sakura. Aku medesah lagi. Nyonya Haruno pasti sangat terpukul.

Hakim memukul palu kecilnya ke meja, persidangan telah dimulai. Suara yang berbisik-bisik kian melenyap terfokus pada sidang yang dibuka. Jaksa berambut putih itu membersihkan tenggorokkannya sebelum sesi pertama dimulai. Dan aku merasa sedikit rileks sekarang, sesekali melirik Sakura-ku yang berdiri di tengah-tengah ruangan ini. Semua mata tertuju padanya, menghakiminya dan mengintimidasi. Aku tertawa pahit dalam hati.

"Haruno Sakura, kau dituduh atas percobaan membunuh Putri Shion, pada Selasa, seminggu yang lalu," jaksa mulai bicara.

Oh, aku tidak tahu bahwa sudah seminggu ini berlalu.

Jaksa masih terus mengoceh. "Anda menggunakan racun _Botulinum Toxin_ pada pil _zingiber_ yang dikonsumsi Putri. Benar begitu?"

Suara desahan yang dimelodramakan di bangku penonton membuatku memutar mata. Mereka semua seolah tidak mengetahui cerita ini sebelumnya. Ini menggelikan sekali.

Tidak ada anggukkan atau gelengan dari Sakura. Dia tampak memelototi lantai yang dipijaknya dari tadi, seolah tengah marah pada lantai tanah yang tidak tahu apa-apa itu.

"Racun yang masuk ke dalam tubuh Putri mengakibatkan beberapa sistem tubuhnya mati. Merusak beberapa sel-sel organ tubuh walaupun para tim medis sudah berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk mengatasinya, butuh waktu berbulan-bulan untuk menyembuhkannya. Dalam hal ini, sudah termasuk kedalam hitungan membunuh seseorang karena kau sudah membuatnya tersiksa."

Aku melirik ke bangku Hokage dan melihat dia meraup wajahnya frustrasi. Tunggu sampai semuanya terungkap dan dia akan lebih gila.

"Dan orang yang dibunuh adalah pewaris kekuasaan negeri ini. Fatal sekali."

Lagi, desahan dramatis menguar. Aku heran melihat ekspresi para penonton di sini.

Kemudian beberapa saksi masuk ruangan. Mereka akan berdiri ke sebelah kiri jika Sakura memang pelakunya. Ada dua perawat bawahan Sakura dan dua orang yang sepertinya tukang bersih-bersih kamar Putri. Jadi, dari keempat mereka, tiga berdiri di sisi kiri dan satu berdiri di sebelah kanan. Sempurna.

Aku memutar otak, bagaimana cara menyampaikan ini. Kemudian seolah Tuhan memberkati kami—aku dan Sakura. Seorang pelayan masuk ke ruangan membawa pil _zingiber_ yang masih tersisa sebagai barang bukti dan ada beberapa benda lain yang masih berada di TKP. Aku menyeringai ketika mereka juga mengikutsertakan sisa benang wol yang masih sedikit di atas sebuah nampan. Aku harap pelayan itu tidak menyentuh benda itu secara langsung.

"Dia memang pelakunya, pil itu beracun! Seharusnya pil itu sudah dienyahkan!" Dia wanita yang berteriak dari barisan penonton. Aku tidak mengenal dia. Dan wajahnya sudah kucatat untuk kebereskan setelah ini. Oh, tidak. Mungkin aku hanya akan membuatnya meminta maaf saja kepada Sakura atas mulut sampah dia.

"Ya, benar! Tidak perlu omong kosong lagi. Segera tetapkan hukuman yang berat untuknya! Bila perlu suruh dia makan pil itu sendiri di hadapan kita!" Aku setuju dengan bajingan yang ikut berteriak ini. Dia akan kubebaskan karena mulut sampahnya dan pendapatnya yang sedikit masuk akal. Dan aku kembali melihat Sakura-ku. Dia semakin menunduk dengan bahu yang bergetar ngeri. Tanganku gatal untuk mendekat dan memeluk punggungnya, untuk menenangkannya.

Kemudian hakim memukul meja lagi. Suasana ruangan dapat berubah ribut dan senyap dengan cepat. Aku melirik ke tersangka yang sudah _kami_ curigai. Dia belum berbicara sedikit pun.

Kali ini giliran nyonya Haruno yang diberikan kesempatan untuk berbicara. "Yang mulia, saya membesarkan anak saya dengan kasih sayang tanpa satupun yang saya lewatkan." Dia berbicara sembari terisak. "Sakura adalah wanita yang penyayang dan tidak pernah berpikiran untuk mencelakan orang. Melihat dia dituduh seperti ini, membuat kami bertanya-tanya." Dia berhenti sejenak karena suaranya semakin bergetar. "Kami bertanya-tanya apakah ini hanyalah mimpi buruk, dan kami ingin segera bangun dari mimpi ini, Yang Mulia-ku."

Benar sekali, ini mimpi buruk bagi Sakura. Semua orang mengintimidasinya dan mencemooh. Dan aku yakin Sakura tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya karena terlalu ngeri. Ini mengerikan. Oh, sial kemana Nara Shikamaru?

Hokage kemudian berbicara sembari berdiri. Wajahnya tampak lelah dan dia frustrasi. "Omong kosong!" Dia memijat pelipisnya sebelum kembali bersuara, seolah-olah mengumpulkan kata yang tepat untuk dilontarkan. "Aku ingin dia dihukum selamanya di penjara karena sudah merebut masa depan anakku!" Cecarnya sembari menunjuk ke arah Sakura, membuat ruangan kembali riuh.

Nyonya Haruno semakin tenggelam ke dalam isak tangisnya. Dia dipeluk oleh seorang yang mencoba menenangkannya. Kepalaku semakin berdenyut. Apa sekarang saatnya aku membawa lari Sakura? Kurasa tidak, sekarang saatnya aku mulai bicara.

Aku mendaftarkan diri sebagai pembela Sakura beberapa hari yang lalu tanpa ada satu pun orang yang tahu. Aku melangkah ke arah Sakura selagi ruangan ini meledak dengan suara mereka. Dan saat aku sudah berada di depan Sakura, dengan topeng Anbuku, semua orang terdiam. Aku berharap ada lobang di depan kami sekarang karena aku ingin terjun ke dalamnya bersama dengan Sakura, lalu menghilang dari sini.

"Baiklah," ujarku hati-hati. "Ada satu hal yang terlewat sebenarnya." Sakura menoleh ke arahku lalu menggumamkan namaku. Aku meremas bahunya untuk sedikit membuat dia rileks.

Kemudian aku berjalan mengitari Sakura menuju ke pelayan yang membawa pil _zingiber_ di atas nampan. Pelayan itu terheran-heran menatapku yang berjalan santai. Aku mengangkat tangan meraih pil itu, penonton mungkin menahan napas melihat aksiku yang mendadak menelan pil yang-kata-mereka-beracun dan aku berani menelannya tanpa berencana. Rasanya pahit, manis dan menyehatkan. Aku harap tidak ada sarang semut di dalam pil ini.

Detik terus berjalan tanpa ada satupun kejadian yang menarik. "Saya sebagai pembela akan berbicara," aku senang ruangan kembali sunyi lagi. Mereka bertanya-tanya kenapa sampai detik ini aku belum kejang-kejang. "Haruno Sakura bukan pelakunya." Dan selanjutnya aku bingung mau berbicara apa. Semua terasa rumit untuk aku jelaskan di depan banyak orang.

"Dia pasti hanya menaruh racun di salah satu pilnya!"

"Ya, benar!"

Aku meringis mendengar tuduhan itu. "Itu tidak benar!"

Sakura menganga melihatku. Aku ingin mengerlinginya pada saat ini jika saja tidak ada topeng sialan ini.

"Yang Mulia, kenapa anda tidak memberikan detail cerita sesaat kejadian sebelum Putri diracuni?" Kuharap mereka masih mengingatnya.

Jaksa menghela napas kemudian berbicara. Aku tidak tahu siapa yang bodoh di sini sehingga setiap detail tidak terlengkapi. "Putri Shion mendadak sakit demam panas seminggu penuh sebelum kasus ini datang, Sakura Haruno adalah dokter pribadinya. Setelah dia sembuh dari demam tingginya, Sakura meracuni Putri dan membuat tubuhnya kehilangan fungsi dari racun _botulinum_."

"Bukan, bukan hal itu!" Aku mulai tidak sabaran. "Putri Shion sedang merajut syal berwarna merah dari benang wol itu." Aku menunjuk benang wol yang berada di atas nampan. Dan kemana syal-nya? Apa Hokage langsung menyingkirkannya?"

Sesuai prediksiku, orang yang kucurigai tersentak. Hokage mengerutkan dahi. "Tidak ada syal di sana. Apa hubungannya dengan itu?"

Kemudian perhatianku kembali kepada Sakura. Satu-satunya orang yang sempat melihat syal rajutan Putri. "Dr. Haruno, tolong katakan sesuatu," pintaku menuntut.

Dia mencengkram meja di depannya dengan ketakutan. Seolah-olah jika dia bicara semua orang akan melemparinya. "Yah..." Sakura kembali menghela napas. "Putri Shion merajut syal setengah jadi. Apa syalnya sudah selesai, Yang Mulia?" Walau suaranya takut-takut dan berbisik tapi kami masih bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Aku tidak tahu." Hokage menggeleng. "Apa itu benar, sayang?" Dia bertanya pada istrinya. Dan istrinya hanya menggeleng tidak tahu. "Kalau memang benar, kemana syal itu? Kau mau membuat omong kosong yang lain?"

Aku senang Sakura sudah berani bicara lagi. "Tidak, aku bersumpah dia sedang merajut syal pagi itu. Dan... " Sakura mendesah. "Dan sisa benang wol itu buktinya."

Aku menyeringai. Dan itu benar sekali. Kamar putri tidak boleh dibersihkan sampai persidangan ini selesai dan ini menyatakan bahwa memang sisa benang wol itu kunci satu-satunya, dan memang benar bahwa hari itu Putri sedang merajut.

Hokage terbelalak ngeri. "Lalu, apa hubungannya?" Kurasa dia sudah mengerti. Dia hanya bertanya kembali untuk mengoreksi tebakkannya. "Jadi, luka di jarinya, apakah karena terkena jarum rajut?" seseorang pasti menghilangkan detail luka Putri kepada Hokage, makanya dia terlihat kebingungan.

Aku menghela napas dan memantapkan hati untuk mengatakan ini. "Yah, yang berlumur racun adalah benang wol itu."

Dan kejadian selanjutnya lebih memicu adrenalinku. Raja tampak meragukan kesaksianku dan dia memerintahkan pelayan untuk membawa tikus percobaan, membuktikan benang wol tersebut di depan semuanya. Jadi, mereka mencelupkan benang tersebut ke dalam wadah kecil yang berisi air. Lalu kemudian air tersebut diberikan kepada seekor tikus yang malang dalam sebuah kandang. Sementara aku menunggu reaksi yang akan terjadi pada tikus itu. Seperti diputar dalam jeda lambat, jantungku berpacu seratus kali lipat dan aku bertanya-tanya, bagaimana jika tidak ada racun di dalam sana? Bagaimana jika kesaksianku salah, benar. Tentu saja tidak ada jalan lain selain melarikan diri. Tanganku terkepal dan napasku mulai sesak. Tapi semuanya terjawab ketika si tikus malang berlarian kesana kemari karena reaksi air minum tadi, lalu dia kejang-kejang. Aku merasa kasihan padanya, kemungkinan dia akan sekarat beberapa jam ke depan, kemudian mati karena tidak dioperasi sekarang juga. Dan kemudian aku merasa bersalah pada tikus itu. Aku akan menguburnya setelah ini.

Semua orang tercengang. Ada jeda panjang di ruang ini seperti tengah memanjatkan doa bersama pada tikus itu. Semua orang pasti bertanya-tanya dalam hati siapa pelakunya. Dan aku bingung bagaimana caranya untuk meneriakkan bahwa pelayan pribadi Shion-lah pelakunya.

Pada akhirnya, Hokage membuka suara dan membuat kami mendesah ngeri. "Tangkap." Semua orang langsung menoleh ke arahnya dan menanti siapakah orang yang berhasil dia tebak. _"Istriku_!" Ini tidak seperti perintahan tegas. Dia menyuntikkan nada kecewa sekaligus menderita dalam mengatakan itu. Kami semua dibuat terperangah.

Beberapa Anbu mau-tak-mau menuruti perintahnya dan aku hanya mematung di sini? Bukankah pelakunya adalah pelayannya? Badanku bergetar ngeri dan kulihat Sakura terduduk di lantai sembari mendesah lega. Kurasa dia tidak peduli siapapun pelakunya yang jelas, dia tidak bersalah.

Semuanya semakin tampak lebih kacau. Perutku bergejolak aneh. Ruangan menjadi ricuh. Teriakkan istri raja, jerit tangisnya dan permohonannya tidak dipedulikan lagi. Fungsi hakim dan jaksa sudah tidak dibutuhkan lagi. Istri Hokage diseret ke luar dari ruangan ini dan Hokage pergi dengan wajah frustrasi menuju ke lorong singgasananya. Nyonya Haruno melompat dari kursinya untuk memeluk Sakura. Beberapa orang di barisan penonton bertengkar karena kalah berjudi. Siapa suruh bertaruh di kasus ini? Dan aku hanya bisa mematung sembari mengepalkan tangan. Kukuku menancap di telapak tangan. Aku merasakan perih di sekitar telapak tanganku namun aku tidak mempedulikannya.

Kenapa?

Kenapa ibunya sendiri yang mencoba membunuh?

Aku segera belari dari sini dengan amarah. Aku melewati Sakura, melewati semua orang yang tidak bisa menutupi mulutnya. Aku frustrasi, beberapa kali aku tersandung karena tidak fokus pada arah pandanganku. Ini tidak masuk akal dan konyol. Harusnya aku lega siapa pembunuhnya dan tidak marah seperti ini.

Kemudian aku sadar kemana aku berhenti. Di depan ruangan rawat Putri Shion. Napasku tersengal akibat belari. Apa sebenarnya Putri sudah mengetahui ini?

Saat aku akan mendobrak pintunya, seseorang mencegahku. Shikamaru, dia menggeleng menghentikanku.

"Untuk apa kau masuk ke dalam?" tanyanya datar, seolah kekacauan ini tidak pernah ada.

Bahuku merosot dan aku sudah kalah. "Entahlah." Aku seolah sudah sampai pada tujuanku tapi aku masih merasa tersesat.

"Putri sudah tahu dari awal. Kau tidak perlu membuatnya menderita lagi."

Aku langsung mengangkat wajahku. "Benarkah?"

"Ya." Shikamaru mendesah. "Dan sebenarnya ini adalah percobaan membunuh Putri untuk yang kedua kalinya."

Mataku melebar dan rasanya kakiku sudah sangat lemas. Aku ingin memukul sesuatu agar perasaan tersesat di dalam dadaku menghilang. Aku sangat mengagumi hubungan antara Putri dan ibunya. Terkadang aku merasa bahagia melihat mereka berdua bercanda bersama. Tapi, semua kekagumanku sudah sirna. Sekarang aku ingin ke luar dari labirin yang menyesatkanku ini. Aku ingin pergi dari sana walau aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya.

.

.

.

Pelatihan Anbu mendadak di liburkan untuk hari berikutnya. Ada banyak kekacauan dan memang sepertinya semua orang butuh berdiam diri di tempat masing-masing. Sampai saat ini aku belum keluar dari ruanganku. Aku dengar, Sakura dan ibunya segera kembali ke rumah untuk pemulihan batin dan fisiknya. Dia pasti sedikit terguncang karena harus berada di dalam penjara seminggu penuh karena menanggung kesalahan dari istri Hokage.

Hokage sudah membuat permintaan maaf kepada pihak Sakura atas tuduhannya dengan alasan bahwa semua ini rumit. Tipikal sekali. Aku tidak tahu apa wanita pembunuh itu meminta maaf juga atau tidak. Tapi yang jelas Hokage benar-benar merasa malu. Kurasa dia sudah tidak mempedulikan lagi harga dirinya. Harga diri dan keluarganya sudah hancur. Jadi, yang tersisa mungkin kerajaan megah itu yang hanya bisa disaksikan dari luar.

Aku tidak yakin Sakura dapat memaafkannya atau memaafkan istri Hokage. Aku akan setuju jika dia membenci kedua manusia yang berkuasa itu. Kupikir mereka sempurna karena mempunyai kekuasaan. Tapi, aku memang terlalu naif. Setiap manusia tentu memiliki sisi yang mengerikan. Seperti halnya ketika Lee membicarakan sisi mengerikan Sakura. Padahal Lee tidak pernah tahu sisi kehangatan wanita itu.

Aku belum ingin mengunjungi Sakura. Aku pikir, dia butuh ruang sekarang. Dia butuh ketenangan untuk menjauh dari semua kekacauan ini. Dan kemungkinan Sakura tidak akan pernah kembali lagi ke istana... Aku sedikit kecewa memikirkan itu. Kehidupanku di sini akan berjalan lebih buruk dari sebelumnya.

.

.

.

* * *

Oh, tidak lagi. Aku kira ini akan berakhir di chapter ini ahahah ternyata cerita ini masih memerlukan Sakura POV untuk chapter berikutnya.

Hal-hal yang mungkin kalian lewatkan: kalau pun Sakura tidak menaruh zingiber pagi itu, Shion pasti akan keracunan juga. Seorang perajut pasti akan melukai tangannya, dan kalau sudah terluka, bakteri toxin akan sangat mudah masuk ke dalam edaran darah :D

Nah, sekarang bakteri botulinum malah jadi komposisi dari kosmetik. Ini menunjukkan betapa pesatnya kemajuan yang berada di dunia medis ya. Mungkin masih banyak kekurangan lain yang telah kulewatkan. Jadi, aku minta maaf jika masih banyak kesalahan atau lain-lainnya XD

Terimakasih sudah membaca.


End file.
